Two Across
by ArtistBlue
Summary: When Sora and Riku return to the islands, a letter washes up on the shore...A new twist to the ending of KH2. Will a Nobody become a Somebody? What do the Knights have to do with this? And what about the Mute? T for language, situations, etc.
1. Chapter 1: Departure

Two Across: Departure

A radiant sunset marked their return. There the all sat, the boys still slightly soaked from their…swim. The dark brown haired boy sat on their favorite tree, next to his red haired wonder, clad in pink. Their silver haired friend, who was currently using the tree as a slight crutch due to his injury, leaded back with a slight smile, while holding the King's latest note. Our brown haired hero seemed happy about their next mission, as it was….a slice of life that he had been missing recently. Also, he thought that even nobodies deserved a chance.

"Dear Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine,

I am King Mickey, of Disney Castle, and I would like to inform you of your next job. I say this more to Roxas and Namine, than Sora and Kairi, as I think that even Nobodies need a chance. I cordially invite you all to Sheridan Academy, a private school designed to nurture your wonderful abilities and give you a chance to find your own identity. As you should know from "the dreams", the Keyblade Wars DO exist, and to save you from the draw of it, Sheridan was erected. My hope is to train you and mature you all enough to make your own decisions with the power and abilities given to you by the heart.

You will meet various other keyblade wielders from many other worlds. Most of Organization XIII also resides here, because of a new threat, and our newly found peace. Those who are half Nobody and half Heartless have started appearing, in result of Organization XIII's fallen plot. These "Fallen", as we have now called them, are immune to most Keyblade and Nobody attacks, but we believe we have found a way to stop them. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, we believe you exhibit this rare ability we need.

Finally, I believe that Roxas and Namine are, in a sense, Somebodies, or have the ability to become so. We would like to unlock this chance to them, and open our doors to all of you, so that you may find your own identity. I pray that you will accept my offer. If you shall, be at Destiny Islands Station at Midnight, on September 1st. Please do not be late, for this train shall not wait! May your hearts lead you to make the right decision.

King Mickey Mouse of Disney Castle"

The King's official seal lay at the bottom of this letter.

"September 1st, that's in one week's time! I wonder if Namine will agree to this…" Kairi said, slightly leaning against Sora. The brown haired, azure eyed hero just put his arm around the auburn haired girl.

"I'm sure both Namine and Roxas will like this idea. I can feel it…his want to see Namine again," Sora responded to Kairi.

Sora didn't know how right he was. As he was joking around with Riku and Kairi under the moonlight, he had a vision, and then was suddenly knocked to the sand, unconscious. As the color in his azure eyes faded, Sora felt his heart being dragged into Roxas's domain. An all encompassing darkness grew as Sora looked around.

"Is this…how Roxas lives?"

"No. THIS is how I live."

An area suddenly started to light up, as Sora noticed a figure hidden by a familiar jacket, and the same azure eyes as him. Roxas sat, clad in his organization XIII jacket, on a black throne, similar to the ones in Castle Oblivion. He threw back his hood, and his spiky blonde hair shot out clashing with his blue eyes.

"Hmm, you look out of place in this darkness, but that's funny, because it's a physical expression of what you think of me." Roxas said, as he stood up.

"What?! Roxas, I don't think-"

"No, you don't. You don't think of me at all. I'm just your shadow, your other side, your Nobody. But on September 1st, that will all change."

Roxas snapped, and suddenly their surroundings grew bright, and as the room grew brighter, Sora could where they were.

"What is-"

"It's my Sanctuary, my home."

They were on the clock tower in Twilight Town. Roxas sat down on the ledge, and look out upon the sunset. All his memories, fake or real, of his time with Hayner, Pence, and Olette were suddenly returning, as they always did when he came here. But also, his memories of his days with Org. XIII and Axel were returning. Roxas pulled out a two bars of Sea salt ice cream and gave one to the still shocked Sora. Seeing that he had no choice, Sora sat down, and accepted the bar. Roxas had a strange look on his face, like he was reminiscing about a world that never existed to him, but at the same time, did. Sora did a little smile, and pat Roxas on his back.

"What are you thinking?"

"Is what the King offering going to be freedom? Or just another dream?"

"Well, the King believes this will be freedom, don't you?"

"I thought joining Org. XIII would be freedom, and you know how that turned out, thanks to our memories clashing."

"Yea, but hey… I believe it will be alright."

Roxas looked at Sora, who was now wearing a cheesy smile, the kind he always put on when he tried to cheer someone up. Too bad it wasn't working on Roxas.

"Sooo…why did u bring me here, Roxas?"

"Well, I thought, that before we say goodbye, we should enjoy ourselves…"

"Say goodbye?! Roxas! I know that we're splitting bodies, but that doesn't mean we should say goodbye!"

Roxas flashed a small smile to Sora, knowing better. This WOULD be goodbye, he promised it. Just as Roxas was about to reply to Sora, the world grew distorted, and started morphing. The sunset grew dark, and the city started to collapse.

"Uh oh, looks like time is up, Sora. I guess it's time to do what the King suggested."

"What? What did the King sugge-!!?"

Sora was not given the chance to finish, as Roxas pushed him off the tower. His fall seemed slow, and Sora saw two things before he closed his eyes; A sad smile on Roxas' face, and a bright chain, linking them, shatter into hundreds of pure light links.

"Sorry Sora, but it's time to break our connection." Roxas whispered, as Twilight Town faded, and his throne appeared. As Roxas sat down, he pulled the hood of his Org. XIII jacket back over his head, and shivered.

"So cold, in this darkness…"

Meanwhile, Sora started to stir. He could suddenly taste the still warm sand, hear the soft splash of the waves, and feel Kairi shake him, pleading him to wake up. As he sat up on the sand, still groggy and feeling a little numb, Sora could feel a difference, a stark difference.

"The links have been broken, between you and I haven't they Roxas?"

Sora whispered. Sora could not hear Roxas' answer, only silence, their connection broken. Sora looked out into the ocean, the small waves crashing against the shore, the peaceful sound it created clashed with how he felt on the inside. What he never told Roxas is that he felt like a brother to him, not just a shadow, or nobody. His eyes opened wide as he realized something. Sora quickly turned to Kairi, wondering if the same thing happened to her.

"Kairi! Tell me, can you feel Namine there?"

Sora asked in desperation. Riku looked surprised at Sora's sudden question and then turned to Kairi, to see how she would answer Sora's question. Kairi closed her eyes, and tried to find the connection between her and Namine. She looked more concentrated on this more than she had anything in her short life. Her face was scrunched up so much; it just looked like she was going to pop a vessel.

Suddenly, Kairi open her eyes and held her head. She looked at Sora, worries in her eyes, and shook her head no. Riku looked surprised under his wave of silver hair, but Sora just looked down in sadness.

"So Roxas and Namine did it, they broke their connection with us. I guess they're really ready to become their own person, to gain their own identity," Sora said, sighing.

Kairi just cried quietly. Riku just looked at them shocked. He didn't know how it felt, since he didn't have a Nobody, at least, not one he knew of. Riku looked into the sky, and decided to go home, and see what changed in their time away.

"C'mon guys. It's late, and I bet our parents are worried. We've been gone so long, and I bet like Kairi, they are just starting to remember us. We don't have the time to cry about Roxas and Namine; we'll see them in a week."

Sora stood up, nodded in agreement with Riku, and pulled Kairi to her feet. Once Kairi felt Sora's arms around her, she held him tightly. Riku walked away from the couple, wondering if Selphie still remembered him.

The day before their departure to Sheridan, Sora rose with the biggest case of bed head ever and looked in the mirror. Sora hadn't been the same since Roxas cut the link, and to tell the truth, Sora was starting to miss him. It had been a busy week for Sora, Riku, and Kairi; now that everyone remembered the boys, and were glad they were back. Riku was spending an abnormal amount of time with Selphie, Kairi was a little sad about Namine, but was happy to see her old friends from school again. Sora, who was just recently remembered by the population of the Destiny Islands, was pretty popular.

But all our three heroes could think about was their trip in a few hours, and the keyblades they had to keep hidden from everyone. Riku and Sora had to suddenly disappear to fight off small heartless, and concealing the keyblades was getting harder day by day. Once, Sora and Riku got into a sword fight so tense, their keyblades replaced their wooden swords! Luckily, only Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka were there to see. When the keyblades clashed, something kicked up enough dust and sand to hide the fighters from view, and an oddly familiar voice stated loudly, "Enough! Only two days left you idiots!!"

Sora and Riku were so shocked, they disengaged their keyblades, and so by time the dust cleared, they were holding the wooden swords again. Lucky for the boys, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka didn't notice the keyblades. Back to the present, in Sora's cramped room, Kairi and Riku were sitting on Sora's bed, while he dashed around his room. Kairi was wearing a white collared shirt and a black and blue plaid skirt. She also had a black tie with a blue stripe going diagonal on it. Riku was also wearing the shirt and tie, but had a pair of black pants on, school uniform. Kairi tried to keep her eyes on her boyfriend as he shot across the room, pulling out waves of clothes and random items, hitting Riku with a pair of underwear. Kairi noticed the pair of boxers Riku now had on his head, covering half his face. They were pink, with red hearts that said Kairi and slave. All Kairi could do was blush and look away. Riku didn't have any time to see the boxers, as Sora snatched them off his head in an instant.

"Ahh! Where the hell is it?! Has anyone seen my crown chain??"

"Uh Sora…It's around your neck, where it usually is"

"Oh…thanks Riku"

Sora started to blush as Kairi started to chuckle.

"What's wrong with you Sora?? You're acting like your meeting my parents!"

"Lucky for me I already know them." Sora muttered. He was nervous, sweating bullets at the thought of meeting his other side again, his true brother. "I guess I'm just anxious to go back to a normal life, to school, and to see Roxas again. I mean, c'mon, you haven't thought about Namine?"

Kairi blushed as her head slumped down. Sora and Riku barely heard her faint reply of "Yes". The two boys smirked at the brunette's reply.

"C'mon guys, we only have 30 minutes before we should start heading to the station. Sora, please hurry and finish packing." Riku announced.

Sora looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand; 11:00pm. Sora ran a surprisingly non gloved hand through his brown spikes. Knowing that time was running short, he crammed some more clothes into his bag, including the supplies that Mickey had sent two days ago: an ID card, planner with schedule, and his room and board info. Finally, the last thing was a key, the key to his dorm. Sora snapped it on the chain holding his crown, threw on his tie, and picked up his bag. Riku and Kairi followed suit, making sure their uniforms were on right, and grabbed their bags from off the floor. As the group headed out of Sora's room, the brown haired boy looked once more into the room had occupied for only a week, before having to leave again.

As the trio headed down stairs, they waved a silent goodbye to Sora's parents who were standing there, solemn, silent, and scared. They had just got their boy back, and he was off again. Sora flashed a small smile as he picked up the dinner his mom had make for the group. Just a few sandwiches, but they we grateful none the less. Knowing they couldn't cause a commotion this late at night, and too wrapped up in their thoughts to even want to, Sora, Riku, and Kairi quietly walked to the train station. The streets where empty, the light poles giving off a pale glow. They heard a few dogs barking, crickets chirping in low jubilation, and the sound of their shoes hitting the concrete. Their duffel bags slung across their shoulders the trio walked, Riku and Sora with their hands in their pockets, and Kairi with hers behind her back. Sora walked in the middle with Riku flanking him on the right, and Kairi on the left.

All Sora could think about as they traveled the streets of Destiny Islands is that it he had to see Roxas, he had to make it up to him…for the cold life he put Roxas through. Kairi's thoughts shot to Sora and Namine. The male love of her life, and her secret feelings she had for Namine. Would she even see Namine during school? Also, she was leaving Destiny Islands High, where she, Selphie, Wakka and Tidus went. Would they miss her?

Now Riku's thoughts were somewhere totally different. He didn't care about what he was leaving behind, or where they were going. All he could think about was that voice. The voice that had interrupted his fight with Sora, which had stopped the boys from using their keyblades in front of their unknowing friends. The voice had sounded so familiar…it brought a strange nostalgia feeling to Riku, that just became even more apparent when the winds blew in from the sea. A long forgotten memory…

"Riku! Stop daydreaming and get your ass over here! The train will be here soon!" Kairi shouted to her oblivious friend.

Sora was looking down from atop the stairs, wondering what could distract Riku, besides Selphie. Maybe he was thinking about her, since they just started being a couple…Oh well, it wasn't Sora's business.

"Yea, sorry 'bout that… I'll be up in a second," Riku sighed as his cell started to ring, "Rage Awakened" as his ringtone. Riku calmly pulled out his cell, already knowing who it was, and what to say.

"Hey Selphie…Yea, I know. Sorry I didn't mention it, been too busy…Yea, I do, and I won't look at other women while I'm there, don't worry…Yea, and tell Wakka to keep his hands off, ok? Bye."

Riku hung up his phone and strolled up the stairs. He ignored Kairi's look of discontent at his conversation with her best friend.

"Come on Kairi, you can glare at me later. I hear the train." Riku muttered.

Sora was already sitting on one of the benches, gulping down a sandwich with some soda. As he ate, he stared blankly into the ocean from the great view the station provided. He wondered if Roxas often enjoyed this same view in Twilight Town. Riku put a hand on his shoulder, knowing exactly what he was thinking about.

"Stop worrying Sora, you'll see him soo..." Riku said, but was interrupted by some unwanted guests. Several pairs of yellow eyes stared out of the darkness and started to take form as Sora leapt from his seat, pulling out the Kingdom Key. Riku stood by Sora, summoning Way To Dawn, and completed the human wall blocking Kairi from danger.

"Let's do this quick; it's almost time to go." Sora said, his voice full of a determination that had been missing since their last adventure ended. Sora swung at a few of the heartless, and then dodged as another one clawed at him. Riku instantly jumped into action swaying through the heartless as if he were doing an intricate dance. Sora followed suit, showing full reason why he was the keyblade master. Sora skid on the concrete, dodging a few attacks aimed at his head, then quickly slashed through the weak heartless.

Noticing that the heartless were slowly creeping towards Kairi, Sora, clipped the Oblivion keychain onto his keyblade, changing its form into one of his favorite weapons, Oblivion.

"Thundaga!!" Sora cast, disintegrating the heartless surrounding his friend. Just as he noticed Riku finishing up a Dark Aura combo, they heard it. The low tremble of the purple train that once took Sora to Master Yensid's was pulling in. Once Riku noticed this, he grabbed Kairi and pushed her towards the train. Sora kept fighting the random shadows that were slinking in from the ground. Two swings later, he suddenly felt himself swung right into the open door of the train. As he landed, he happened to noticed that he had a small cushion.

"Oooh, sorry Kairi!" Sora chuckled in embarrassment. As he realized that they were one guy short, Sora jumped up and saw Riku still fending off the wave of heartless. Everything started to go downhill as the train started moving.

"Riku hurry up! The train! The train!" Sora shouted from the door, the train picking up speed with every second.

"Shit!" Riku cursed under his breath. As the train was about to completely leave the platform, Riku started sprinting towards the getaway train. Suddenly as the train shot off, Riku leapt off the platform, extending his arm as far as it would go, feeling the strain but ignoring it, because it was better than the two feet of pain he would have to go through if he didn't make it.

Sora watched Riku jump from the platform. All of a sudden, things slowed down. It was as if the whole world was put in slo mo and on mute. All Sora could see was his friend reaching desperately, for him, for life, for help. The desperate look in Riku's eyes made Sora reach harder for him. It looked like their friend was going have an early ending…Until out of nowhere, a black figure appeared behind Riku.

"You owe me," whispered the black figure into the startled Riku's ear.

Riku had started to feel himself falling when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and the whispered words. As the hand pushed, Riku felt himself gain speed, and altitude. Riku suddenly knew he would make it; it was too early in his life for things to end. Taking control, Riku took advantage of the push given by the black figure and launched himself towards the train. Riku increase the strain on his arm, and tried his hardest to reach Sora. He could finally feel the cool fingertips of his spiky haired friend, and at that moment, Sora grasped Riku's arm with both hands, and swung him into their train car with all his might. Riku's momentum almost shot him into the side of the train, which wouldn't have been pretty.

As Sora and Riku collapsed into the car Sora realized he had lost all feeling in his arms from swinging Riku so hard. His arms just laid there, twitching at odd moments, pain coursing through that region of his body. His chest was rising and falling with the effort he had just put in. Kairi seemed to help pull in Riku also, but he was suspicious of where her hands were. Everyone noticed this, but didn't say a word. Kairi just blushed in embarrassment. Riku just smirked at them both.

"Oww, Sora, you pulled too hard, I think my arm came out of its socket."

"Oh stop complaining, at least you can FEEL your arms. You need to cut down on the sweets Selphie makes you."

"Stuff it loverboy. Don't think I didn't notice where Kairi's hands were just now."

They would've continued going back and forth, but they noticed a soft sound. It was Kairi's breathing, the teenager was fast asleep. Sora stopped arguing, and just smiled. Riku and Sora slowly and softly lifted Kairi upon the seats, treating her like fragile china. Sora moved a strand of hair away from her face, and sat down beside her. He pulled her head into his lap, a total reverse on the situation, and looked at Riku, who was nodding off himself. Riku mouthed the words "you should get some rest too" and completely nodded off.

Still wanting to see where they were before sleeping, Sora looked into the window, at his reflection in the darkness. He was surprised to see Roxas, uniform and all, in the same spot as he was, in the reflection. Namine, also in her school uniform was laying in his lap. And on the other side where Riku sat in the real world, There was a figure there, with long black hair and long bangs in the front. Silver eyes penetrated the curtain of hair. This teen was also wearing Sheridan's uniform.

It was official, Riku had a Nobody. Before Sora could act, he felt himself slip into the warm nothingness called sleep. But as he fell, he saw Roxas, in his reflection, mouth two words.

"Hello, Twin"

As Sora fell asleep, he tried with all his might to reply.

"Forgiven?"

Sora never saw Roxas's answer, on the other side of the mirror, on the other side of his dreams.

Author's Note: Wow, my first Kingdom Hearts story has started! I hope this turns out better than my RahXephon story. Hmm...so who is this black haired figure that appears to be Riku's Nobody?? How will Riku respond to this news? What was Roxas' friggin reply?!!? Find out next time! Chapter 2: Arrival should be on its way. Please, questions and comments are accepted!! I love em!


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Two Across: Arrival

"Forgiven?"

Sora never saw Roxas's answer, on the other side of the mirror, on the other side of his dreams.

"No, not yet" was the whispered reply from Roxas. "Not yet Sora."

Roxas looked out the window, his eyes reflecting the distant thoughts that flew through his mind. It was around 2 am, and the Nobodies were on their way to Sheridan. Between the Nobody that was thought to belong to Riku, Roxas, and the sleeping Namine, there was nothing but silence. The black haired figure had his head down, apparently sleeping, though not a snore or breath could be heard. Namine still had her head against Roxas shoulder, and Roxas was, of course, thinking. The train rattled slightly as it sped down the tracks, its horn heard at random times throughout the night.

Roxas sighed in boredom and in sadness. For some reason, even though he knew that the brown haired boy didn't mean it, he couldn't help but be mad at Sora. Roxas held his hand out, and Oathkeeper appeared. Twisting it slowly, Roxas examined the keyblade in his hand. It was formed from the promise between Sora and Kairi, one that was, in a way, shared between himself and Namine. But the blade didn't hold much importance for him.

"Nobodies don't have feelings, right? They just have the memories of their former host; the memories that they create mean nothing, right?" Roxas muttered while holding the keyblade.

"If you believe that, why are you here, Blondie?" the black haired teen suddenly said. He raised his head and stared at Roxas, his yellow eyes showing a challenge. "What's your name, anyways? I don't think you want me calling you Blondie forever."

"It's Roxas, number 13 of Organization 13. How about you, mystery man?" Roxas replied as he disengaged Oathkeeper. The black haired Nobody sat up straight in his chair.

"It's Xiruk, no affiliation, but I'm the Nobody of Riku, the silver haired boy you beat up." The black haired boy replied. "Now, you didn't answer my first question. If you truly believe that the memories you create have no real meaning, then why are you here?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm here to resolve my problems. I'm still unsure about the whole "creating memories" thing; I'm just here to find my own way."

"Really? Well, then maybe your first step should be letting go of that keyblade, Roxas. Find your own promise, your own reason to fight, your own keyblade," Xiruk suggested.

Roxas averted his eyes and put his hands in his pockets. Xiruk stood up and ran his hand through his dark bangs. His hair was reminiscent of a figure briefly seen in Sora's past and Riku's hairstyles combined. His yellow eyes showed his determination, but also a sense of responsibility.

"Well, how do you suggest I get my own keyblade, smart one?" Roxas asked suddenly, conviction returned.

"You can first give Sora his keyblades back. Remember, I have Riku's memories, so I know who those blades belong to. Also, I remember that the Original Nobody took away your true keyblade. He's probably in Twilight Town, which is connected to Sheridan," Xiruk replied, standing in a laid back stance, one hand in his pocket, the other on top of his head.

"How do you know so much?! The rest of us don't know a thing about this school!" Roxas shouted, waking Namine from her sleep.

"I'm not in the mood to tell you, plus, your sleeping beauty has awakened," Xiruk said smirking and straightening his collar. Xiruk wore an untucked shirt, loose tie, and loosely belted pants and his left hand was gloved. Looking as this Nobody, Roxas was pissed, but confused as well.

"Well, whatever, keep your secrets. When we get to that school, I swear I will become my own person, and I will get my keyblade back!" Roxas decided. Both teens sat down, and as Xiruk closed his eyes, Roxas looked out the window again. It was dawn, and the sun on the horizon gave the sky a warm glow. It reflected off the cerulean eyes of Roxas, which showed some life. He had a goal, a reason to go through the trials this school life was gonna bring. To get back what was taken from him, and discover something he never had: a life of his own.

After a while, the blond could finally see something besides the sunrise and ocean. The train was going full speed towards a ring. The gate was made of marble, with the words "Welcome to Crown" written around its upper edge. Inside the ring shaped gate a swirling purple haze, reminiscent of the portals that Nobodies use, started to open. The train ride was soon going to end, but the journey was just about to begin. Roxas started to wake Xiruk, who had fallen asleep again after their conversation. Namine noticed the act, and started to look away from her sketches, and towards the window. Her sky blue eyes lighted up when she saw the big city on the other side of the gate.

"Hey guys, look at where we are!" Namine spoke up. Roxas and the woken Xiruk peered out the window. They entered the city high above the ground, and they had a great view of Crown. A large city spanned out below then, with a crowded shopping area, neighborhoods, restaurants, and skyscrapers. They could even see a beach at the far end of the town. Looking out a window on the opposite site of their train car, Roxas could see other trains coming out of gates, and he noticed that they were all headed in the same direction: the middle of the city. The train soon lost altitude as the track lowered down to about a story or two high. Xiruk opened a window and looked out, immediately covering his eyes from the glare of the sun. He could see that they were slowly making their way towards a building, presumably the train station, and were entering from the second floor. Other trains also were entering the station, on both the first and second floors. Xiruk could see Riku and the others a few trains away. As the blonds grabbed their duffle bags and straightened their clothes, Xiruk did the same and told them what he saw. Roxas just dropped to the floor like he got kicked in the family jewels and Namine wildly blushed and got into an innocent looking pose. Now, Xiruk's reaction to this was bloody brilliant. It was a combination of "WTF?!, OMFG!, and ROFLMAO!". His face initially looked like this: (O.o;;;), but after snapping out of it, a slowly rising laugh came from him. Soon, he actually ended up hanging upside down, laughing like a crazed killer, with the strap on his bag totally wrapped around him, almost choking him.

After the dark haired Nobody got down (and untangled) he reclaimed his cool and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ok, no one saw that. Deal?" Xiruk muttered, looking down.

"Sure, but you're gonna have to explain that once we get our rooms, got it, Bag-O-Laughs?" Roxas responded.

"I blame Riku and his pent up happiness. It spurts out of me at random times, since the stoic rather not have fun. Lame-ass" Xiruk continued, looking annoyed.

As they exited the train, the trio snuck through checkpoints and security, trying hard not to run into their counterparts. After they were in the clear, the group of Nobodies found a place to sit and relax. A long trip on a train with benches wasn't exactly good on the body. The hallway where Roxas, Xiruk, and Namine were sitting was pretty empty, but in the main hallway leading from the platforms mobs of students, Somebodies and Nobodies, were traveling through. From over the banister looking down at the mobs, Roxas could see the Org, Sora's group, even Donald and Goofy. Roxas leaned on the banister, bored, and started to see if he knew anyone else. He spotted a familiar face that made him almost gave him a heart attack.

It was…him. Another Roxas was walking down the hall, along with two other people. In the group there were 2 guys and one girl. The tallest guy had brown hair that strangely reminded him of Xiruk. The second boy was like a twin of Roxas, height, hair, everything! The third, the girl, was short, and holding the Roxas clone's hand. She had blue hair and seemed to care for Rox-clone. Roxas gritted his teeth and glared at the group. Who were they, and why did they have a clone of him with them??

"Whoever you are, we will meet again, and I will…will…raaaah!" Roxas growled, his voice growing louder with every word, and erupting with a yell of fury at the end. He was already confused about his place in the world; having a clone just made everything worse. Xiruk and Namine, who were surprised at the yell coming from their friend, stood up and walked over, but by time Roxas had told them what he saw, the mysterious trio was gone. To make things worse, Sora, Riku, and Kairi had found them.

"Roxas! You ok? Did something happen?" Sora asked, out of breath and concerned.

"None of your business Sora! Now…get out of my face," Roxas angrily replied, pushing past the group and running to the exit. Namine and Xiruk also started to walk past, but Xiruk was stopped by Riku.

"Who are you?" Riku asked, putting his hand on Xiruk's shoulder. "Why do you fee-"

"Another Side, Another Story, Riku. Another Side, Another Story," Xiruk answered, and shrugged Riku's hand off his shoulder. Namine just walked past Kairi, almost embarrassed, and followed Xiruk to the exit, the duo hoping to catch up with Roxas. Sora just stood there and watched as the Nobodies left, defeated. All that the brown haired boy wanted was Roxas's forgiveness, but it seemed that it wouldn't come easy. Sora sat down on the bench that the three Nobodies had just given up, as Riku and Kairi tried to console him. But he didn't listen; he was too wrapped up in his thoughts. Sora? Have a pensive moment? I can't believe it, but it happened. Of course, his thoughts when to his blond counterpart.

Roxas sped through the rest of the train station, not caring who he bumped into, or where he was going. He just needed to get away. He felt lost and confused, in part because of what just happened. But that even was just the straw that broke the camel's back. His confusion about the world he lived in, and about himself had been brewing for a long time, and even when he thought he was finally gonna get some answers, only more questions came. Focusing on getting away, he leapt over ticket machines, people's bags, and sometimes even people. He heard several voices telling him to slow down or stop, but he didn't obey any of them. Of course, speeding through a crowded, noisy train station blindly was bound to get him hurt, and this is when it did. Charging full speed like an animal running for its life, Roxas slammed into a man, full on. Bags fell, luggage spilled out on the floor, and he could hear both of their bodies hit the floor.

"Ugh, ok, I know we're in a train station, but I didn't expect to get hit by a freight train," the teen said.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention to wher- YOU!!" Roxas said in shock. The other teen looked up, and it was like looking in a mirror. A slightly older version of Roxas was staring back up at him. It was one of the teens he saw before, and one of the reasons he was so confused. Helping his smaller version up, the teen pulled Roxas and himself back on their feet. The taller teen looked identical to Roxas, but his eyes, they held so much experience, and sadness.

"Well, even though we look alike, I don't exactly know you. So, hi, I'm Ven. Who are you, and are you ok?" the older teen introduced and asked.

"Oh yea, I'm fine, and I'm Roxas. Number 13 of the Org." Roxas introduced, and shook hands with Ven.

"Well, I'm a little confused as to why we look alike, but it's nice to meet you. Since you seem to be alone at the moment, why don't we go get some coffee and try to figure this whole thing out?" Ven suggested. Roxas felt that this might take a little stress and confusion off his shoulders, plus, Ven seemed to be a nice guy. The guys picked up their impact-strewn items, and headed out. The two teens walked throughout the crowded city of Crown. The city had a summer feel to it, as sunlight streamed all over the city, and a pleasant breeze blew in from the sea. While walking, Roxas saw a lot of students with a similar uniform to his. He figured most of them were looking for a restaurant, since the trains didn't serve food. As they continued through the city, Roxas realized that Ven knew his way around the city, as he led them to a quaint second floor café.

"Whenever I stop through town, I always like to pay the people here at Café Jazze a visit; good food, good music, good service," Ven explained as the found two seats by the window. The café had tall windows it the front of the store, giving a great view of the city and providing the café with natural light. The room was large and circular, with the cashier station in the back. Most tables were big enough for two, and cushioned metal chairs with ornate designs were placed two to a table. There was an also a live jazz band playing off to the side, the music creating a relaxed mood. Various groups of people were enjoying themselves, one group was playing cards, and another group of girls were just idly chatting and drinking coffee. Roxas looked around and saw Ven returning with their orders. Roxas had ordered a bowl of Sea salt Ice-cream, while Ven had ordered a Panini and iced tea.

"I know it looks a bit different than the kind you're used to, but here's your ice cream," Ven said softly as he sat down and gave Roxas his ice cream. Ven seemed nervous, but I guess when you talk to virtually a clone of yourself for the first time, you're bound to be nervous. Roxas was the same way. They just sat there, eating quietly, until Ven broke the ice.

"So tell me a bit about yourself. All I know is that your name is Roxas, you're part of some Organization, and that you can take a hit," Ven said with a chuckle. Roxas laughed a bit at the joke, then proceeded to tell Ven about his time with Org. 13, in Twilight Town, and of his origin.

"Yea, I'm the Nobody of Sora, the brown haired boy I was running from…"

"Sora…spiky brown hair, caring personality, always loses to a silver haired friend?"

"Yea that's him. How did you know so much Ven?"

"Oh…just…the past, that's all…" Ven said, staring in space, a reminiscent smile on his face. "I guess that's why you came out in my image. Now it all makes sense."

Roxas just stared at Ven in surprise. Not only did the older teen know Sora, he HAD been the influence for Roxas's appearance. To change the subject, Roxas started to search Ven's figure, looking for something to talk about. He then realized something that had, up to that point, he hadn't noticed.

"You're a student at Sheridan?!" Roxas exclaimed. Ven stopped starting into space, and almost chocked on his tea once he saw how surprised Roxas was at the fact that he was a student.

"Yea, the uniform didn't tip you off?? Me and my friends are Seniors this year. We plan to stay at the school as trainers for the next few years though," Ven explained.

Roxas relaxed, and the two teens continued to talk until 4 more people entered the scene. A small bell tinkled as the door opened and 4 familiar faces entered from the first floor. Ven's friends, Namine, and Xiruk stepped in, and looked around slowly for Roxas and Ven. The sound of the Roxas's spoon hitting the bottom of the small empty bowl of ice cream attracted their attention, and Ven's tall friend led the group to tables close to Roxas and Ven. After they were all seated, Ven took it upon himself to start with the introductions.

"Hey Roxas, since you guys don't know each other yet, I would like you to meat Terra and Aqua," Ven introduced, pointing to the tall, brown haired teen and the shorter, blue haired teen respectively.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Roxas, and I hope we can become friends," Aqua said, smiling and holding out her hand. Roxas shook it softly.

"You must be Sora's Nobody. Nice to finally meet you," Terra said, almost in a monotone. Roxas' eyes widened in anger at Terra's comment.

"Sora's Nobody?! Is that all you people see me as?! My name is ROXAS. I'm not PART of Sora anymore. I'm my own person," Roxas shouted in anger, killing the mood in the café, silencing the band, and drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Oh really? Prove it to me. Are you still using his keyblade, Nobody?" Terra challenged.

Roxas summoned the keyblade, then threw it to the ground, and looked away in anger. He felt his ability to summon and use the keyblade disappear.

"There's your answer, you ass," Roxas said, and stormed out of the café, his friends, who looked exhausted, in tow. Roxas didn't run this time though. He walked down the street determined.

"Hey Roxas, wasn't that overdoing it a bit?" Xiruk asked as he caught up.

"No, not at all. I _will_ find my original keyblade, but until then, I won't rely on Sora. I'll use the standard Kingdom Key, not Sora's power, his promises," Roxas responded, determination in growling in his voice, not anger. Suddenly, Roxas stopped, tilted his head back and loosened his tie, then faced his friends, his hands in his pockets.

"Come on, let's head to Sheridan. Our futures' waiting."

Back at Café Jazze, the mood was slowly starting to return to its usual hum. Ven and Aqua sat there, staring shocked at Terra, who sat there, laid back in his chair with a smirk on his face.

"Looks like I pushed him in the right direction. I just wonder how Sora will feel about this." Terra said softly. Realizing what Terra had done, Ven punched him playfully on the arm, and started laughing. Aqua looked at both teens like they were crazy. But Ven just kept laughing, leaning back in his chair.

"Wow Terra, you did NOT just do that. You, you of all people, played the bad guy to help out our confused friend?? I'm not sure where I should believe it and thank you, or just call it a stroke of luck!" Ven commented in-between laughs. After the hysterical blond calmed down and finished his drink, the trio left the second floor café. It was sunset, and Ven and friends needed to head to the campus. It was gonna be a long and interesting semester.

The rest of the night went in a blur for Roxas, Namine and Xiruk. They had found their way to Sheridan's campus. It was a large campus, with the classes taking place in a castle. The dorms were set for each three person group, each having their own bedroom. They got room keys, schedules, lunch times, and dorm directions. The annual opening ceremony would take place tomorrow, and that's when things would truly begin. With Xiruk leading, the group found their dorms. They were on the third floor, and faced the sea, which was now giving off the bright moonlight glow. The three bedrooms were beside each other, each connecting to the living room. They had a small kitchen, and one full sized bathroom. Namine didn't seem to like that fact much, but she would live.

Roxas didn't inspect their new place for long; he decided that sleep was his number one priority. He threw off his clothes, and fell into his soft bed. He quickly fished out his Ipod, and scrolled through the possible selections. After two minutes of futile search for a song that would match his mood, Roxas jut placed the mp3 player on his bed. Laying on his back, Roxas propped up his head using his arms, and peered out the window. He thought about how much had happened in that short day, and it seemed like his hand found the song in his Ipod on autopilot. Roxas slowly drifted off to sleep with "Good Morning" by Kanye West.

Author's Note: What, Nobodies can't listen to rap? I think I'll elaborate on why I chose that song next chapter. Sorry this chapter took longer than I thought it would. Life's kept me busy, but now I've found time, and the mood to write. I don't know when chapter 3 will be out, but I can tell you this. I'm not gonna rush it. OH! I guess I should elaborate on another fact. If you want Rox/Sor out of this story, you're not gonna get it. The relationship between them will further, but not in a love way. I guess I can't explain it well, but if you keep reading, you'll understand. Thanks for reading, and please comment! Tell your friends!


	3. Chapter 3: This Night

Two Across: This Night

Roxas slept soundly that night, the first night in the dorms. The moonlight streamed through the blinds, giving Roxas prison stripes. His iPod lay on the bed, beside his slightly rising chest. "Good Morning" had been set on repeat, and knowing a certain part so well, Roxas sang it in his sleep.

"On this day we become legendary, everything we dreamed of…" Roxas quietly whispered, the words bringing a smile to his lips. He remembered when he first heard the words, and why they meant so much to him. After his talk with Sora on the night of the "split", Roxas and Namine had a quick secret meeting. There was no moon that night, as Roxas strolled on the beach. He could feel night's breath blowing, bringing with it a soft salty smell that made Roxas inhale deeply. After being in the dark for so long, its encompassing stagnant air ate at him, but now, being in the open, out of the stone chair; Roxas was given the chance to live his life. It made his soul soar with a new sense of beginning. The white button up shirt that he had found ruffled in the wind with his hair as a strong breeze blew from the sea.

As he looked ahead, further down the beach to see his goal sitting in a tree, looking out on at the ocean. She was wearing the same white sundress as always, her blonde hair tied back. One of her sandals hung loosely from her left foot, the other was in the sand below. She had her sketch book in her lap, though it was closed, a pencil sitting on it. She was his spotlight in the dark night, her bright figure sticking out in the moonless night. Roxas quickly jogged through the cool sand to reach her. They hadn't seen each other since before the final battle. Namine heard his slightly labored breath and the swishing of his feet going through the sand before he even made it to her tree. She looked down into his cerulean eyes, which were partly obscured by his blond spikes. Roxas noticed that Namine was looking at him, and smiled up to her, his eyes reflecting his happiness, even in the dark. She smiled back down at him, happy to see him not confined in Sora's mind. They continued to smile at each other until they heard a sickening, familiar sound. Shadows began to rise from the beach, an army of them, not just 6 or 7. In a sea of black bodies and yellow eyes, Roxas noticed something different with the heartless. They looked more rugged. Jagged teeth lined their mouths, their bodies slightly disfigured, and their eyes full of killing intent. This wasn't the batch that Sora usually went against.

Namine jumped down, and Roxas caught her on instinct and threw her towards the crowd. Namine kicked two in the head, and threw one towards Roxas, who sliced it up, using Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Roxas tensed up, and then shot into the crowd, slicing up the unusual shadows as they clawed at him. As he swung, he could feel them ripping at his clothes, these heartless were serious. Namine couldn't stand to watch, and did something that no one expected. She summoned a white and silver lined flute. It appeared as most Nobody weapons do, jagged swirls appearing then clearing as the weapon appears. The flute was long, but as Roxas looked at it, he didn't think it would help much. He kept fighting, eradicating Shadows as they approached Namine, their bloodlust sickening him.

"Umm…Roxas, you might want to back up a bit, and let me handle this." Namine suggested, her voice gaining determination, as she put her soft lips to the flute. As she blew, a powerful note washed over the area, its pitch and sound changing as her fingers deftly moved over the holes. All the disfigured Shadows suddenly stopped attacking Roxas, and horrible shrieks of agony could be heard. They held on to their gruesome heads with their claws, trying to block the sound, the pain, but it was no use. Roxas took advantage of this opportunity and quickly retaliated, gripping the cool metal of the keyblades and swinging through them, like steel katanas slicing through the night air. He charged past Namine, aiming to protect her, parrying claw blows and slices like they were in slow motion. Spinning the key blades over his head, Roxas brought them both down, Oblivion and Oathkeeper, to the ground with a mighty yell, which accompanied a field of ice spikes from the ground. As Roxas returned to the ready position, aiming to strike out again, he flinched back as Namine's hand flew out in front of him, blocking his path.

"Rise Goliath!" Namine commanded, and continued to play her flute. A giant whirlpool of darkness spread out in front of Namine. A powerful roar erupted from the hole, its untamed beast looking for release. A strong claw surfaced from the whirlpool, the white fur on it contrasting with the darkness. A giant white lion pulled itself up from the whirlpool, its taunt leg muscles bulging with the effort. The lion had fierce yellow eyes that made the remaining Shadows back away. Its tail and mane were made of chains, and as Goliath shook its head, the chains struck against each other, creating a foreboding sound.

Roxas looked dumbstruck at the beast Namine had under her control. A white lion and it looked strong. She acted like she had done this before, which made Roxas wonder what the witch had been up to. Gauging the enemy, Roxas looked around and noticed a big fact: the heartless were afraid. Namine swung her hand out, and the flute expanded into a white staff. The only part that wasn't white, besides the orb that topped it was the bottom, which had a grey tone right at the tip. Namine seemed not to notice this as he hopped upon Goliath, grabbing one of the chains that made up his mane, and ordered the beast to begin its attack. Not wanting to be left out, Roxas sprung back into action, taking out more heartless as Goliath swept through the group clawing, biting and chewing through all that stood in his way. Through the work of the trio, the Shadows retreated, leaving the beach quiet and serine again.

The first lesson that the blond lovers learned is that summoning Goliath took a toll on Namine. After sending him back into the depths, she fell to her knees, exhausted. As Roxas caught her, holding her tenderly in his arms, he noticed her chest rising and falling quickly, the girl trying to catch her breath. She looked slightly paler than usual, and had a cold sweat. Her hair was a mess in her face, obscuring her pained expression. He held her comfortably in his arm, letting her catch her breath, staring out at the moon. Her head lay in his lap for a while before he could hear her stir.

"Mmm…Roxas? Is that you?" Namine asked groggily. Looking down at her with caring eyes, he replied softly.

"Yea, it's me Namine. Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine…So what happened?" Namine asked, curious and uncomfortable in her current position. She sat up and leaned against Roxas as he answered.

"Well, after the fight, that beast of yours disappeared and you…fainted," Roxas answered, sounding a little hurt. "What the hell was that, and why didn't you tell me you had it??"

"That was Goliath. I didn't tell you because I didn't think I needed to…I know we're…you know…but does that mean I have to tell you everything?"

"Sorry, I just don't trust that thing…It reminds me of someone evil…not you of course! I'm not saying you're evil…"

"Relax Roxas, I know. He said…it contained a piece of Maleficent. He sai-"

"WHO said this?? Why would you trust someone like that?? Do you at least know who it was?!"

"I don't know Roxas…just drop it, please?"

"What a start. This was supposed to be a change for the better, but I'm not strong enough to change. I can't even handle a battle…"

Roxas had heard enough. He pulled Namine closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. His blond spikes drooped over his face, a total mess from the fight. He buried his face in her neck and just held her.

"You're not weak…You never were…" Roxas muttered into her neck. They sat there, Namine taking comfort in Roxas, and Roxas just relaxing, knowing he wasn't alone in this world. At one point during their quiet embrace, Namine leaned against Roxas, and whispered a few words.

"Good morning. On this day we become legendary, everything you dreamed of…"

"Wow, who knew that the quiet artist was into rap?" Roxas muttered with a smirk.

"Sh-Shut up Roxas. I don't like rap. Those words, I just think they apply to us, you know??"

Roxas thought about it, turning his head towards the sky, its stars reflected in his azure eyes.

"I guess I get it. We're finally becoming something, Sombodies. We can't let this chance pass us by…Everything we dreamed of, we will be the ones to make it happen. And it's all thanks to the King." Roxas realized. As he held Namine in a warm embrace, a feeling washed over him. Dawn was coming; Kairi and Sora would be awaking soon, so that meant that they had to leave.

"Namine…next time we see each other…I want to tell you something, but for now, I guess I'll seeya later." Roxas whispered into her ear as he let go of her and pulled her to her feet. They held hands for a minute, but soon couldn't feel each other as they faded into the Twilight. A time between dawn and night, a place where dreams lived.

It was this same twilight that woke Roxas up that day, their second day in Crown, the start of their new lives. A dull light escaped through the closed blinds, decorating the male blond in prison stripes. He lay on top of the soft covers, ear buds still stuck at both sides of his head. A soft violin piece could be heard, made by Deymx in one of his times of seriousness. The sitar wasn't the only instrument he could play. Roxas opened his eyes slightly, peeking at the twilight-lit room. His closet door was slid open, a few uniforms and Org. coats seen. He looked towards his left, at the door, which was slightly opened, but no light was on in the hallway. It was then that he noticed that the song he was currently listening to was much different than the song he had on repeat before; In fact, it was Namine's favorite piece. His mouth formed a smirk at the thought; she had been in his room while he slept.

Slowly rising, Roxas pulled his knees in and draped an arm over them, using the other to rub his sleep-filled eyes. He ran a hand through his bed-head spikes, reminding him that he needed a haircut. The sound of soft footsteps was heard outside his door as another one closed. A long blond-haired girl wearing a pearly white sleeping gown. She looked through the crack in his door to see Roxas standing, taking the ear buds out and turning off his low battery iPod and smiled. The soft silence of the morning was barely broken when she whispered to Roxas.

"Good morning. Do you want the shower first?"

"Mmm thanks Namine, but it's all yours. I'll go make some coffee. Want some?"

"How thoughtful of you. Thanks Roxas." She answered with a soft smile. They both walked into the main hallway, then split, as the azure eyed male walked into their small kitchen and found the necessary supplies for 3 cups of coffee. He could already hear the sighing of a shower turning on as he started the coffee machine. Roxas brought out 3 cups and spoons, then waited at the table as it finished. Xiruk was going to be the last up, and the last in the shower at this rate. He just had the kitchen light on, its dim glow preserving the peace of the morning. Humming to himself, he later made his cup of morning goodness as the cute sight of Namine wrapped in only a body towel graced his vision.

Smirking to himself yet again, Roxas grabbed some boxers and pants, a towel, and some shampoo, and made his way to the bathroom. A quick shower and hair wash later, he turned off the showerhead and could hear the grumbling of a certain 3rd Nobody. Xiruk was outside the bathroom, slouched over and in a horrible mood.

"Not a morning person, huh?"

"Not at all, Blondie, so could you finish up soon? You take more time than Namine."

"Yea yea, just let me brush and I'll be out of your way, Sunshine."

Roxas later exited the bathroom with his pants on, barefoot, and a towel hanging over his head. _God, can hair learn to dry quicker? I'd use firaga if I didn't fear going bald._ The living quarters ended up having everything _but_ a hairdryer; even Namine still had her towel over her head. As he walked back into the kitchen and warmed his coffee, he couldn't help but notice Namine blushing while she drank; He was shirtless, after all. She however, was already dressed and was on a second cup of coffee. They sat in silence, truly not ready for the noisy day to begin. It was dawn, the sun shining through the nearest window, over the ocean. The sky was a clear blue, and no clouds scarred its appearance. Roxas could feel Namine's want to sketch the beautiful scene, but she decided against it and decided to talk.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who's nervous?"

"No, you're not. I feel the same way. Bet Sunshine over there does too."

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Yea, in fact, I dreamed about that time, on the island…Thanks for changing the song on my iPod by the way."

"…How did you know?"

"It's your favorite piece, and you always listen to it when you want to sleep. Figured you'd do the same for me."

Namine just smiled and looked into his azure eyes, promises lighting them up in these early hours. Xiruk soundlessly walked out of the bathroom at that moment and grabbed his cup of coffee. He nodded thanks to Roxas, who took that as the sign to go finished getting dressed. The ceremony would start in an hour, and they still had some things to check out before heading down, including key registration. While he was in his room, Roxas summoned the Kingdom Key he now had to use. Throwing away Oathkeeper, the only keyblade that Sora and he shared meant that he was stuck with a standard Kingdom Key. It felt heavy and clunky, unlike the light Oathkeeper, and not as smooth as the dark Oblivion. But Roxas knew that this was for the better. Until he could reclaim _his _keyblade, he was stuck right at the beginning, where he belonged. He would no longer rely on Sora's strength.

30 minutes later, the sharply dressed trio found themselves at Key Registration. This was a process used to make sure that the blade that a keybearer was using was the correct one, and not stolen. Also, if a key was lost, it would be easier to find. Surprisingly, the lines moved quickly with most people being cleared in about 2 minutes. Namine registered her flute weapon, a form of keyblade, called Chain Lion. Xiruk's registered weapon took the name Fallen Oath. It was similar to Riku's Way to Dawn, but I was all black. A problem arose when Roxas tried to register his though.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot register with a Kingdom Key. You need to have some sort of keychain."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. No one told us this!"

"Didn't you have Oathkeeper? We have word that Sora lent it to you to use."

"Oh yea…that. Well, I kinda gave it back."

Sora, who was in the next line tried to summon Oathkeeper. It came, confirming that Roxas gave it back.

"But w-"

"I won't rely on you anymore Sora."

"Hey Roxas, use this." A familiar voice said from behind. As Roxas turned around, he caught a keychain.

"I'd like to register the Frost Knight" Ven said.

"Alright Ven, you have clearance. Last year here, huh?"

"Yea but I'll be back," Ven replied. Turning to Roxas, he said "Use that keychain to register. It's the Never Was, a nobody's weapon made for you."

"How do you know that?" Roxas asked, examining the keychain.

"Oh, I have my ways, now attach it, and register." Ven said over his shoulder. He seemed so serious, so tense. As Ven walked away, Roxas clipped on the keychain and summoned his new blade. It was black and silver, Org. colors, long, and the head was shaped like an upside-down Org. insignia, 3 sharp teeth jutting out the side. Roxas registered with it, and walked through.

Immediately after finding each other in the chaos, Roxas, Namine, and Xiruk were pulled to the side. It was Xemnas, the Superior of Organization XIII, wearing an ominous smirk. As they walked towards the rest of the Org, they noticed that everyone had their coats on, so Roxas and Xiruk took theirs out. Xiruk zipped it up half way, so his shirt was seen. Roxas didn't zip his up at all, and Namine felt left out. It was like her only friends were invited to a club she wasn't. She looks at the boys, both looking serious and somewhat taller in their cloaks.

"Ah yes, Namine. I noticed that you're the only member of Organization XIII without a cloak of your own, until now," Xemnas smirked, throwing the left out blonde a cloak. It fit her perfectly, she noticed as she slid in it. It was comfortable and warm. It was form-fitting, and clashed with her hair in a good way. She tied it back to keep it out the way. But then she realized something.

"I thought I was still a tool to you, Xemnas…"

"I should still be mad because of your treachery, but for now, I forgive you, and offer you induction into the organization, as number XIV."

"Whoa, whoa, hold up a second. She's new, yet she's number XIV? Why not just give me XIV; she can have my number." Xiruk suggested, slightly irked.

"How about this, you stay as number XV, and she gets XIV, per my orders," the Superior suggested with a stern look on his face. "Now for you Roxas, we have an issue to discuss, and a certain something to regain."

"Issue? Wait, I'm still XIII, right?"

"Yes, young Roxas, you are. I'm talking about an item that _he _took, Lauxen. Does that name ring a bell?" Xemnas asked.

"Lauxen…you mean him, the Original Nobody." Roxas glared at Xemnas. For that man to know of Lauxen posed a problem. That means he knows that Roxas once had a very powerful weapon. "How do you know of Lauxen, Superior?"

"I…ugh… was once a pupil of him. He shaped me into the Nobody you see before you. Before I met him, I was just one with raw talent, my aim, my resolve was unclear, but he changed that." Xemnas said, walking towards Roxas. "Now, what did that man take from you?"

Roxas just glared at Xemnas. He decided that to talk about that would be to give Xemnas hold over him again, a hold he rejected by leaving. Xemnas rolled his eyes at the silent nobody, gave up, and slammed his right hand on Roxas head, surprising the boy and pushing him down.

"What I want you to do is this: gather every thought, feeling, and memory about that blade. How it feels, how it looks, its power, how it was taken, and most importantly, its NAME!" Xemnas ordered, obviously pissed. "Do not think I am doing this for you. I know that blade's power, and I'd rather have it under my control, than in the hands of that fool. I would have down this at an earlier time, but your escape and our former demise put a hold on this."

Keeping his hand on the blonde's head, Xemnas closed his eyes and felt the boy move. Roxas had stuck out his right hand, closed his eyes, and concentrated. The whole room was drowned in silence; Roxas didn't even feel like he was there. Then, he felt a power, a feeling come from the Superior's hand into him. It was as if heat just spread from the top of his dome, coursing through every vein; it was the power of nothingness supporting him. After a while, a light erupted from Roxas outstretched hand. It was feeble, but moving. It moved around in an oval orbit, the length of it about the length of a keyblade.

As time passed, the light grew from a feeble glow to a radiant star. It had expanded, and was now orbiting faster till the light itself was keyblade sized. All the memories that Roxas had were focused into this. His "birth", his time with the Organization, everything that had to do with that blade. His eyes were closed in a deep concentration, his teeth gritted, and his face mostly obscured. Xemnas still had his hand upon the spiky blonde's head, but was now showing signs of strain, a struggle. After a while, it took shape. The Organization XIII symbol adorned the hilt, the blade made of silver with an interesting shaped head; it was if the precious metal had been bent at angle to form a hemisphere, spiky teeth jutting out. The guard was black and ribbed at some points; his black and white checker design decorated the handle.

"Finally, our task is almost complete; this is it. Now boy! Tell us the name of that blade, the one given to you at birth!"

"It's name..." Roxas muttered, memories, feelings, power all bringing forth two words. "Two…Acro-"

"Not so fast, fool." A dark voice snarled from the image of the blade.

"Three Down?" Larxene piped in.

Both the Superior and Roxas's eyes snapped open at the ridiculous comment. The light that was almost the Two Across dimmed, and then shattered, the sound of glass breaking resonating throughout the room. Roxas could hear the sound seep through his skin, its meaning bringing a cold, cruel feeling to his blood. Xemnas reacted quickly to the situation.

"Larxene! You insolent minx! Leave my sight immediately!" Xemnas roared, fury lacing the usually calm and commanding voice. The shocking blonde shrank at the tone of her Superior's voice, not fully understanding what she did. It wasn't like she was paying attention to the proceedings. Axel acted quickly, escorting his friend into the Grand Hall silently, but not before flashing a smile at Roxas that said two words, "I'm sorry". Our blonde hero fell to the floor, himself broken in some ways and totally exhausted. But he knew what happened; he let himself get hopeful that this was his chance, but on the inside, knew that the fabled day would come when he was strong enough to handle the blade, and the secrets it held. Every part of him wanted to scream in agony, frustration, defeat! He had let himself be fooled like that! It was a shame that all he could do was slam his fists on the floor. When he was done letting out the anger, he noticed that Xemnas, their leader, was slouched against the wall, drained by the failed mission. His yellow eyes were closed, a grimace marring his visage. After he caught his breath and steadied himself, Xemnas ordered,

"Everyone, the King is about to speak. Hoods up, and head into the Grand Hall. Do not speak to Larxene until I say so. Xiruk, Namine, help young Roxas up, don't just stand there like idiots."

Saix ran to Xemnas, helping him up, and acting as the Superior's crutch and threw his hood on. One by one, the other members followed, while Xiruk and Namine helped Roxas up. Namine ran a hand over his cheek, then gathered his hood and pulled it up. As they walked into the hall, 13 out of 15 members with their hoods up, 3 being used as crutches, the Organization looked less regal, but still the members who were walking on their own seemed as if they were gliding, their hooded faces and black cloaks showing a unified group, and a strong one. Most of the students were already sitting, and Axel and Larxene could be seen sitting on the far side of the Hall. Axel nodded to his comrades while Larxene leaned her head on his shoulder, the usually energetic and mischievous vixen looking crestfallen.

Roxas and Xemnas sat in their respective places, heavy breathing being heard from under their hoods. The rest of the organization filled the rest of the seats, Saix and Xigbar ending up by Xemnas, and Xiruk and Namine on the other side of Roxas. Namine then made a bold move by placing the exhausted teen's head on her shoulder, her hand stroking his head, her feelings expressed by her actions, and giving comfort to Roxas. Xiruk paid attention to the speech that King Mickey was now doing, knowing the rest of his group wasn't. It was barely 11 am, but the day had a horrible start, and promised a lack luster finish.

"Roxas… your chance will come again, and when it does, we'll be by your side." Namine whispered. The now recovering teen just nodded in reply, and swallowed audibly. Namine saw Sora looking concerned from two rows ahead, but she just shook her head "no", and he turned around, with a worried look on his face. The speech lasted 2 hours, and by 1 pm, everyone was tired. On a slightly brighter note, the time had given Xemnas and Roxas the time to recover and look normal.

"…Everyone, you may now return to your dorms until 4 pm, when you will be directed to find your classes for tomorrow. Everything begins; your futures start, may take their turns for better or worse, and may even be decided. But I know one thing: your first step forward will begin at 7 am tomorrow. Please enjoy the rest of your day and may the keys you hold unlock a bright future."

King Mickey stepped from the stage, followed by the teachers. A sudden wave of chatter, scraping chairs and moans from lazy students erupted from the hall. The group of nobodies all stood up and exited quietly, an aura of new found strength emitting from their black cloaks. Those who had listened to the King were excited by his words, even if they didn't admit it openly. Everyone wanted to be normal; it was that unifying feeling that founded this school in the first place. As the students, Sombodies and Nobodies alike, walked to the dorms a sort of calm spread. Most Sombodies had nothing against the Nobodies, and vice versa. Xemnas gave the nod, and the Organization removed their hoods, and started conversing, even with Larxene. She then apologized to Roxas, and he forgave her with a chuckle. He knew it wasn't her fault, and a certain sneaky bastard had a way of influencing people. Roxas, Xiruk, and Namine all crashed once they got to their dorm. Ties were flung off, sighs of relief uttered, and cries for coffee were yelled. Roxas instead grabbed Arizonas claiming that it was too hot for coffee. As Roxas laid down on the couch, summoning his Ipod, he searched through the songs. Finding a good one, he called Namine over, and she sat next to him.

"Wanna listen?"

"Sure, what's playing?"

"Listen and find out."

After a couple lines, Namine slapped her blonde boy- I mean buddy on the arm.

"I know it seemed awfully comfortable, but don't get carried away Roxas."

"This night, I'll be over you. Nandodemo nandodemo tashikameruno. Ai no kioku to konnanimo konnanimo tsunoru omoi wo. Watashi no kimochi te ni toru yoni wakatteruhazu. Modorenaikoto zembu wakatteirunoni. Anata ni totte watashi wa donnahuuni irebaiino. Watashi ni totte anata wa torikaeno kanaimono. This night, I'll be over you. Nandodemo nandodemo kurikaesuno. Ai no kotoba to konnanimo konnanimo itai omoi wo" Roxas sung, in perfect pitch, with the ending of This Night by Chemistry. After snickering and calming down, he put his hand over hers and asked, slightly hurt "Won't you be there for me, at least for this night?"

A/N: hey everyone, Artist here. Sorry it took me forever to get this out, been busy (and lazy) so yeaa...But hey! it's here, and I already have plans for ch. 4. By the way, the "Arizonas" are Arizona iced tea, the best out there xD. Well, thanks for reading, and please comment xD. Now you dont have to sign in to comment, after a friend wanted to comment, but couldn't because he didn't have an account. Later all


	4. Chapter 4: Move For Me

Ven had led Roxas upstairs, past the café part of the building, silently. They hadn't dared to turn on the light, so their only source of guidance was the moonlight coming through the long windows. The wooden stairs whispered softly under their feet as they walked up to the third floor. As they reached the floor, Ven pointed to two doors, the one on the left side being Roxas's room. The one on the right side, the side of the stairs, had a sign on it with the word "Ven" on it in elegant cursive. Next to it was one with "Aqua" and further down, "Terra". The three seniors lived and worked here at Café 4 a.m., and walked to school, apparently. Ven smiled and tossed Roxas a key and a roll of bandages, and nodded.

Roxas just shook his head and smirked as he unlocked the door and walked inside. The room was lightly furnished, showing that it was just a rental room. A comfortable looking bed and a window with a wide sill greeted him. Walking in and closing the door behind him, Roxas walked over to the window and pulled the maroon curtains open. Exhaling, Roxas sat down on the windowsill and leaned against the cool glass. He closed his azure orbs and listened to his heart slow down to a normal pace. He was worn from the battle, and the adrenaline was starting to leave his bloodstream as he relaxed. But with the exit of the adrenaline came the throbbing reminder of the pain in his crushed left hand. Cringing in pain, the blonde grabbed the roll of bandages and looked around for something sturdy that keep his hand straight so the bones would grow back correctly. He spotted a wooden ruler along with various other school supplies, and laid the ruler perpendicular to his hand. He then quickly wrapped the bandages around his injured hand and the ruler. After testing the placing of the ruler, he concluded that they would keep his hand flat. The azure eyed blonde slumped on the bed and began to struggle with the now uncomfortable shirt he was wearing. He fought against the button up with his uninjured hand and after removing it from his sweat drenched torso, Roxas threw it on the floor. He slowly lowered himself onto the bed, and as he closed his eyes, he knew it was going to be a long night. After a short amount of fitful sleep, Roxas awoke. In frustration, he clawed uncomfortably at his sheets and his bare torso. He was short of breath, and drenched in sweat. He couldn't get his mind off one thing. Roxas couldn't stop thinking, dreaming, of his dance with Namine.

His azure eyes reflected the memory. He sighed as he thought about what happened. After doing a bit of walking around, he had found Namine sitting down on the railing outside one of the clubs. She was looking around for someone, anyone she knew. Roxas thought she looked kind of lonely. She was hugging herself, her bright blue eyes searching the crowds. Roxas could already see a few guys checking her out, but he doubted that they would get far. He was surprised that Kairi wasn't around, but then again, she was probably dancing with Sora. About time too. Roxas slipped his hands in his pockets as he walked towards Namine. Her eyes lit up as he came into view. She stood up and walked towards him.

"Finally, someone I know in this place. I thought you guys ditched me!" she scolded while hugging her blonde friend lightly.

"Namine, you know I could never ditch you" Roxas whispered lightly. He noticed her blush as she looked away.

"Sure," Namine muttered dully. "So where did everyone go?"

Roxas sat down on the rail Namine had previously occupied. She sat right back down by him, and he put his arm on her shoulder, trying to ward off all the guys. Fortunately for Namine, and secretly for Roxas, it worked. Some of the guys, Roxas recognized them from school, sneered before going to find other girls; jerks. After a while Roxas regretfully removed his arm from Namine's shoulder. He felt her shiver as his fingers slowly crossed her back.

"Roxas, you…you didn't answer my question. Where is everyone?" Namine quickly asked, bringing what Roxas was doing to his attention.

"Oh! Well, Kairi and Sora are probably off dancing. Xiruk and Riku are trying to pick up girls. Only problem is, Riku seems off his game; every time he tried, he faltered. I guess he has someone waiting for him back at home."

"Hmm…I think her name is…Selphie? I know Kairi was talking about someone today." Namine said as Roxas gave her a weird look. "Whaat? I'm not into all that gossip and stuff."

"Yea, I guess," Roxas chuckled. Namine laughed with him and for a bit they sat in a comfortable silence. After a while, they noticed that they were the only ones who weren't dancing. Roxas couldn't stand it! He liked her, and he knew she liked him, but being nobodies, they weren't supposed to FEEL this way. Roxas shook his head, and smiled sadly. He was starting to hate being a Nobody.

"Umm, maybe…we should go find-"

"Would you like to dance?" Roxas interrupted. His eyes widened in shock. He didn't mean for that to come out, but hey, it did. He secretly cursed his fate.

"Sure!" Namine agreed quickly, making Roxas grin widely.

Roxas stood up and straighten his shirt, and then he offered his hand to Namine, a warm smile on his face. She looked at his hand for a second, before taking it and standing up. Roxas enjoyed the feel of her soft hand in his rougher ones. As an upbeat song started, Namine started to move her hips to the beat. She threw her hands in the air and closed her eyes. She was really losing herself to the music, and Roxas couldn't do anything but watch in awe for a few seconds. He then smiled and started to bob his head to the beat, and slowly got his lithe body moving to the beat. They danced closer and closer twirling about each other, like they were made for this dance.

_Here we go, another night out  
Waited all week, just to get out  
Where do we come from  
Do I know your name  
Doesn't really matter  
In this life we're all the same_

_Move for me, I'll move for you  
Move for me, I'll move for you  
Move for me, I'll move for you  
Move for me, I'll move for you_

_A DJ, a light show  
Speakers puttin out  
It's where we're going  
This way and that way  
Getting past the name  
Doesn't really matter  
In this life we're all the same_

This song was made for them, the bass pumped through their veins, the singers voice luring them in like a Siren's would. But there was no stopping, as an extended mix of Kaskade & Dadaumu5's "Move For Me" rocked the crowd. Roxas slowly started to notice Namine as she danced with and up against him. He felt his body temperature rise quickly at every touch of her small body against his. Any lesser man would've had to excuse himself. Staying in flow, Roxas lightly grabbed her hand and twirled her, so that she faced him as they continued to groove to song. Roxas noticed that the lyrics had ended and only the drum and bass remained. He inwardly cursed as he realized that the song was almost over; that his time with the one girl who actually made him feel human was about to end. Not wanting the moment to end, Roxas danced closer, and intertwined his hands with hers. Namine, an inch or two shorter, suddenly looked up at Roxas, and smiled understandingly. As the song ended, Namine brought their hands down and wrapped herself in their joint arms. As she laid her head against his, she whispered.

"Roxas, I umm…talked to Kairi."  
"Oh yea? Who...I mean what did you two talk about?" Roxas asked his hope and curiosity betraying him.  
"Well, partly about Sora…"  
"And?"  
"And we talked about you. We talked about you and me." Namine finished, looking into his eyes for a response. He looked back into her eyes, clear light blue, with a tinge of worry. She looked back into his, a deeper blue, cloudy, but loving. The just stood there as the DJ ended the song and told everyone that the party was over. The DJ's words snapped them out of their moment.  
"Well then, does that mean-"  
"Hey guys! Time to go!!" Sora interrupted, oblivious to the important moment.  
"Alright, so where are Xiruk and Riku?"  
"We're in the shadows, picking in chicks and watching over you guys." Xiruk said as both he and Riku walked from a backstreet that lead to the other side of the street party. Kairi came running from a larger part of the crowd, looking worried until she saw her group. Oh ho, then she looked mad.

"SORA!! I told you to WAIT UP!" Kairi yelled while pounding on Sora's arm. The two kept up their antics, Kairi yelling and hitting, and Sora trying to protect his poor defenseless arm, as Xiruk and Riku laughed. Roxas and Namine, however, just stood there shaking their heads in defeat. They started to wonder who the real babysitters were.  
"Come on guys, we gotta head back to Sheridan, or we're screwed. " Roxas said once the laughter died down. They all made their way to the school, noticing that many students were already far ahead of them. They talked about the fun, Riku's failure at picking up chicks, and the first day of school tomorrow. Xiruk and Riku led the group through the quiet streets, Kairi and Sora flirted shamelessly with each other, and Namine and Roxas stayed to the back of the group, awkwardly holding hands and looking at the stars. Roxas mentally cursed Sora for ruining the moment between him and Namine. He missed the warmth of her body against his as they danced and hugged. Even though it wasn't as nice, he did still enjoy holding her hand. The sensation of her small soft hands against his rougher, larger ones sent shivers up his spine, especially when she gripped his hand tighter. As they got closer, Xiruk was the first to notice that something was wrong.

"Hey guys, we've got trouble," He warned, causing everyone to pay attention."The gates closing!!"

At his words, everyone broke off into a dead run to make it in before curfew. Once those gates were closed, they were closed until 6 in the morning a good 8 hours from now. Xiruk and Riku were the first to make it in, followed by Kairi and Sora, who barely made it in. Roxas knew then that only Namine would fit, so he dipped behind her and pushed as hard as he could. He heard a yelp of surprise, someone fall to the ground, and the sickening crunch of his hand getting caught in between the gates. He sunk to his knees and just sat there, as everyone looked at him. Roxas's vision was cloudy, and everything went numb, but it didn't stay that way, because pain decided to visit, with a present.

"YEOOOOOOOOOOOW!!" Roxas screamed as the pain of bones being fractured finally hit him. He shot up and started to pull on his arm, slowly edging his hand out of the gate. Riku and Sora tried to pull the gates apart, and Xiruk joined in on one side, the girls on the other. After a muscle straining effort, Roxas could finally feel the gates ease up and quickly pulled his hand out from its metal death grip. As soon as they saw it was free, everyone let go of the gates, and they slammed together with a loud clang. Roxas looked down at his left hand, which was now starting to swell, and then to his friends on the other side of the gate. Namine looked worried, but Kairi was the first to think.

"I'll go tell one of the teachers what happened, so they can let you in!"  
"And get everyone in trouble?? Don't. I'm going…to head to that café where Ven and the others work, I bet they'll be able to help. Someone mind calling them and telling them I'm on my way? I think I left my phone in my room."

"Of course Roxas, but be careful out there. We don't know if anything is out there at night." Namine warned. Roxas nodded his head, cradled his hand between his arm and chest and started walking away. The others realized that they couldn't do anything without serious consequences, so they all went to their rooms. Xiruk made the call to Terra to watch out for Roxas and to have some bandages ready. As Namine walked into their dark dorm, lit only by moonlight, she remembered that Roxas left his cell phone in his room. She crept in, enjoying the cool metal handle against her hands. After looking around and actually calling the phone. It wasn't here. Namine smacked her forehead in realization. The idiot still doesn't HAVE a cell phone, he'd been using hers. They would have no contact with him unless they bothered Ven or the others.

"Nnnng, Roxas you IDIOT!" Namine moaned, annoyed.

Around this time, Roxas was in the main part of Crown, the beautiful coastal city where Sheridan was located. It was quiet, since it was after curfew. Roxas thought it was weird that there were so many buildings, and no lights. In fact, it was eerie, causing Roxas to shiver as he cradled his probably broken hand.

"Stupid Gates, give a guy a break!" Roxas muttered. His had still hurt but was beginning to go numb. As Roxas walked deeper into the city, he felt it; an enemy was near. He heard something charging from behind, and turned around in enough time to summon Neverwas and block the rabid form. What Roxas saw shocked him. It looked like a nightmarish combination between a heartless and dusk nobody. The zipper mouth opened to reveal rows of horrible teeth, and its silver body ended at 2 black, sharp claws, and pointed black feet. Its eyes were red, full of anger and excitement at the prospect of food: aka Roxas. Roxas swung the Neverwas, flinging the odd beast backwards, but like a cat, it landed on its feet and charged again emitting a screechy roar. Roxas jumped back as it slashed its claw through the air aiming for his head. He parried the next slice, which cut a spike of his blonde hair, and then spun to the right and slashed at the beast's side. The strike made it slide a bit, but the beast shook it off and kept coming. After an intricate dance of fighting, dodging, and parrying, the beast got an open shot at Roxas, sending him flying. Roxas wasn't used to fighting this fast, and the laws of gravity were his enemy. He felt the strain that pushing himself so far was producing.

"Okay, there is no way this is your regular dusk, its way to powerful." Roxas decided while clutching his torso. The beast took this moment to charge at him again, right claw aimed at his head when suddenly a voice yelled.

"Blizzarga!!"

As the frosty air cleared, the beast was seen frozen in a giant icy crystal. As Roxas looked to the direction the shot came from, he spotted Ven gliding towards him, killer intent in his eyes.

"Move fool!" Ven yelled as he swung the Frost Knight at frozen enemy, following the initial slash with a flurry of strikes, then jumped backwards, spinning. Roxas had never seen such a combination of moves executed so quickly, strongly, and frightening. Ven meant business, even when it was just one enemy. The ice crystal shattered into many pieces, and when it was all said and done, the beast was gone. When Ven looked up at Roxas, he found a totally different person. Usually Ven's eyes were like Roxas's, deep blue and slightly cloudy, but now they were dark, angry. Roxas wasn't sure who to fear, the beast that attacked him, or Ven when he was like this. But noticing that Roxas was safe, and staring, Ven stood up out of his defensive position and calmed down. His eyes and mood returned to normal, like nothing had ever happened; a real battle worn warrior.

"Hey Roxy, we got the call from Xiruk, heard the curfew beat you."  
"Uh yea, the gates were closing, but I didn't want Namine to get in trouble, so I pushed her in." Roxas said, still slightly afraid of Ven. It was then that he noticed that a few of his spikes where frozen. "Great, a haircut and a few spike-cikles. What's next, gonna die my hair??"  
"I dunno kid, I think you do need a cut, or people are REALLY gonna get confused. Keep your spikes, and your boyish charm. If you actually get one, who knows, maybe _Namine_ will fall for you," Ven said, winking and walking away. Roxas just stood there, feeling awkward and alone. Adrenaline still pumped through his veins, and he had no clue what Ven just saved him from. All Roxas knew was that he wanted to sleep, and get his hand taken care of. "Hey Roxas, come on, unless you want to get attacked again."

That was all that Ven had to say to get Roxas moving. The walk to the Café was quiet, as Ven just wanted to get back to bed, and Roxas kept trying to figure out why the world decided to smack him in the face tonight. As they reached the door to the café, Ven opened it and ushered Roxas in. It was quiet but a woman was still behind the desk. She had black hair with one bang coming down to cover an eye. Her green eyes showed a lot of experience, but also kindness. She was only a few inches taller than Roxas, and had a light tan.  
"So is this the boy Ven?"  
"Yup, Roxas, this is Naomi, the owner of our little café. So can he have one of the spare rooms?"  
"Of course he can. Hello Roxas…um what happened to your hand?" Naomi asked.  
Roxas had totally forgotten about his hand, and was disgusted to find it purple and swollen.  
"Yea… I got it smashed between the gates at Sheridan. Is there anything you can do to it?" Roxas asked. Naomi smiled and reached behind the counter. In her hand was a glowing green orb with tinges of red and yellow around the edge. She tossed it to him and he caught it in his injured hand.  
"It's a heath orb, it should keep down the swelling and repair any damage, but you should keep it flat during the night, or it won't grow back properly." Naomi explained, and then disappeared into the back. "Good night boys…"

Roxas now laid on his bed thinking about all that had happened. 'Shame I left my cell phone…oh you have _got _to be kidding me. I was supposed to pick up a cell phone while I was out with Sora, and I never did!' Roxas rubbed his forehead in aggravation. Not only did he need a cell phone, he needed a haircut to fix the damage done.  
"Boyish charm my ass, Ven." Roxas whispered, running his fingers through his hair, only to feel pieces from the frozen parts chip off. Roxas growled at his fate. After inspecting his hand, Roxas decided that sleep wasn't going to come and decided to go downstairs to see if the owner was still awake. He pulled his shirt on, gingerly over his injured hand, and walked downstairs quietly, as to not wake up the seniors. As he got down to the floor and relished the feel of the smooth, cold floor under his bare feet, he heard a chuckle.

"Hey Roxas, couldn't sleep?" Roxas looked to his left, and by the window was Naomi, the owner, lounging with a cup of coffee. She sat in the chair cross-legged, turned towards Roxas with a smirk on her face, and an elegant china cup in her hand. She had taken off the green apron, signaling that she was just relaxing.  
"Uh, yea actually; sleep never comes easy when you're injured."  
"Well, why don't you call up that girl you like? I bet she's up worrying about you." Naomi suggested with a knowing smile.  
"Well, I forgot to get a cell phone when Sora and I were out earlier, so I'll have to pick one up tomorrow. Anyways, I don't want to keep her up."Roxas explained walking towards the table Naomi sat at. "Do you making me a cup of coffee though?"  
"Sure kid, I don't mind at all; any particular flavor?"  
"Mmm, I would have to go with mint. Thank you very much." Roxas replied to the retreating figure of the owner. She walked over to the counter, lifted to the divider, and got to work on the coffee. Roxas watched her work for a bit before looking off into the distance. No one had bothered to tell him exactly what he had fought out there, and he didn't think he would get a straight answer for a while.  
"Here you go kid, your coffee is done. Drink it while it's hot," Naomi said, suddenly appearing beside him. Roxas took the cup carefully and decided that he'd have to pay more attention to his surroundings. They both sat and talked for a while, enjoying each other's company before Naomi decided to head up to bed. Roxas decided he would follow suit if he wanted to survive his first day of classes. He noticed that his hand had stopped throbbing and that the swelling had indeed gone down. It would probably be fine by morning. As Roxas walked upstairs, he realized he would probably sleep better if he laid against the window, since the glass was cool to the touch, and jutted outward enough to lay their comfortably. 'Even Nobodies have to deal with the heat I guess.' Roxas smirked. His plans soon changed though, as he heard a knock on his door. Maybe Ms. Naomi had something to tell him? He walked towards the door and answered, only to find that Terra, Ven, and Aqua stood in the hallway, each with a serious expression on their face. Terra grabbed him without a word and quietly everyone led him through a hallway he hadn't seen before. It ended up leading to the upper area of the café, where Roxas had sat one his first day in Crown. Everyone sat down, and gestured for Roxas to do the same.  
"Ok…so what's this about? Did I do something wrong?" Roxas asked, confused about their late night meeting.  
"Roxas, we've just got a few things to discuss before we send you off to bed." Terra explained. First he dug into his pocket and brought out a brand new cell phone. He slid it across the table towards Roxas. "Don't worry, it's a regular cell phone, but we noticed that you didn't have one yet. On it you can view your schedule and a map of the school. Each blinking red dot is you class, the yellow dot being you. You can find that all under the book icon." Terra explained, pointing to it on the main menu of his phone. Roxas just raised his eyebrow, taken off guard.  
"Look Roxas, we, along with the King, have made a change to your schedule. You'll be meeting us for 4th period. It all has to do with what you fought tonight, and what you failed to summon at the ceremony. Yes, we know all about it, but that's all we can tell you for now." Aqua explained. Finally it was Ven's turn to speak. "Look Roxas, what you fought last night was a Fallen, or Mute as their called by most. You probably noticed that they were stronger than any of the regular enemies that you've fought. That's why we need to train you during our sessions 4th period. The cell phone is just a present that we decided to get you, since all students have one, and can't seem to go without it."  
"So you guys have experience fighting the Mute?" Roxas asked.  
"Experience? We have experience with them and their original forms." Ven said darkly. His expression was similar to the one he wore while fighting earlier that night.  
"Finally," Aqua said pulling out a pair of scissors and snipping them together, "We have come to realize that you need a haircut." Ven and Terra looked at Roxas with mischievous smiles, doing nothing to better his mood.  
"Umm, guys, that's not necessary." Roxas said, getting up and backing away.  
"Oh yes, yes it is Roxas; it's _very_ necessary." Aqua responded and was wearing the same grin the two boys did. All that was heard was a scream and the sound of scissors snipping hair. Roxas woke up a little pissed about his ambush last night, but reasoned that Aqua hadn't done a bad job. His spikes didn't looks as awkward as they had after the fight, albeit shorter. After cleaning himself and examining his appearance in the mirror, Roxas felt happier about his first day at school. He just had to find Namine and the others before class started.


	5. Chapter 5: Clark Gable Pt 1

Two Across Chapter 5: Clark Gable pt. 1

A light breeze came in off the sea as Roxas walked towards Sheridan. There was the ever pleasant noise of morning chatter surrounding him as resident students walked the same path as him. Roxas looked up the sky which was a clear blue tinged with orange, sunrise. The blonde pushed his fingers through his noticeably shorter spikes as he walked. His school uniform, which consisted of dark pants, a white shirt, black tie with Sheridan's emblem on it, and black dress jacket made him feel slightly uncomfortable. Roxas himself had never been to school, even if his other half had. For the fifth time that morning, Roxas absent mindedly pulled his new cell phone out of his pocket, enjoying the feel of the cool metal backing against his slightly sweaty hands. Roxas had a confused look on his face as a startling question came to mind. 'Am I nervous?! Even if it's my first day, it's still just school…' The thunderous bell that stood atop the castle-like school Sheridan sounded, interrupting Roxas' thoughts. Roxas knew that classes would begin in 45 minutes, more than enough time to stop by his dorm and catch up with his friends. Roxas again cursed his fate at not knowing Namine's number, as he couldn't call her and let her know that he was on his way. 'Oh well, I guess it will serve as a pleasant surprise.'

As Roxas walked through the gates carefully by instinct, he noticed that a couple men were working on them, and installing a sensor; maybe the story of his crushed hand had got around. He flexed his previously injured left hand, and made sure it was ok. From the large doors that marked the school's entrance, our hero took a left turn and started jogging to the dorms, the thought of Namine amusing and exciting him. He wondered if she'd be pissed or worried, or even worse: both. An angry black-haired nobody greeted him at the door to his dorm. Xiruk, who stood a good head and half above Roxas, had a stern expression on his face as Roxas stood at the door.

"How are you man? Hand feeling better?" Xiruk asked, still blocking the door.

"Uh yea, I am actually. Hair's a bit shorter, and I'm nervous, but besides that I'm…"

"Yea that's swell. Look Roxas, Namine is fuming mad right now, I wouldn't come in if I were you." Xiruk whispered, interrupting Roxas. Roxas, however, looked like he could care less.

"Then let me in to cheer her up. We gotta get to class soon," Roxas said, teeth clenched.

"XIRUK! If that's Roxas bring him in! I need his help! NOOOW!" Namine screamed from her room, startling both boys. They ran inside and shoved her bedroom door open. They were surprised to see Namine lying there on the floor, as black ooze emitting from her Chain Lion covered part of her body, and was currently trying to choke her. In an instant, Roxas had summoned Neverwas and slashed at the ooze injuring it. Xiruk had his hand around the flute in a flash and flung it out the room, as Roxas quickly turned and used Thundaga on the invading weapon. The shards of the flute now laid on the floor, a wailing erupted from it as Namine covered herself and Roxas kneeled down beside her, hugging her. He had however noticed that the ooze ate through parts of her uniform, but he didn't care; Namine's tears demanded his attention. Namine seemed erratic, scared of the ooze that came from the weapon someone had given her, and relieved that Roxas had returned and was now holding her. She was trembling and silently crying as she latched on to Roxas' shirt.

"Namine…Maybe you should change" Roxas whispered after a while. He was acutely aware that they had about 5 minutes till classes start, and he knew Namine would regret missing classes, so he slowly got up as she nodded and ushered Xiruk away. Roxas and Xiruk sat on the couch that he and Namine had laid on just two days before. He thought about what had happened after he sung her that song…

_After snickering and calming down, he put his hand over hers and asked, slightly hurt "Won't you be there for me, at least for this night?"_

_Namine looked at Roxas with a sorrowful expression on her face. The light mood had been dampened by Roxas's request. A rare moment of weakness was shown by the tired blonde._

"_Roxas…why don't you rest some? You still look tired." Namine responded and walked off quickly, leaving a surprised Roxas by himself. With a grimace on his face, Roxas watched Namine walk away quickly and into her room. As he lay back down, he mentally cursed himself for being so forward. She cared for him, he could tell, just…not in that way. Remembering that he still had his uniform on, Roxas sat up and undid his tie and shirt, then threw them on the next chair. After taking another long gulp of the iced tea on the table, Roxas lay back down and covered his face with his left hand. Soon, he fell asleep, exhausted by the day's events._

_Namine wasn't so lucky. Even though she tried to rest, she just kept thinking about what Roxas asked. '__Won't you be there for me, at least for this night?' No, she wouldn't. Namine decided that she wouldn't fall for Roxas. They were friends, more like brother and sister, right? She couldn't let that change, she couldn't destroy what they had for something new, and that might not work. That is what she tried to convince herself of as she sat on her bed, her now bare feet sliding back and forth against the smooth wood of the floor. As she sat there, she became angry with herself, confused about the situation. Why? Why did Roxas have to ask that of her? She bit her lip in frustration as tears came down her cheek. Why was she getting so worked up?_

Xiruk was laid back in his chair, think about a couple of things. He loosened his tie a bit, trying to relieve the pressure on his neck. He took a deep breath, looked over at Roxas from under his long black bangs, and thought about his new friends…

"_Yo Namine, you in there?" a bored sounding Xiruk asked, shocking her. She wiped her tears before answering. "Yea, Xiruk, I'm here. Is something wrong?"_

"_Ah, not really, just surprised to see you and Roxas apart." He answered. She tensed up at his words. "What's wrong with me and Roxas being apart? It's not like we're dating or anything. We're just… brother and sister if you think about it; nothing serious."_

_Roxas chose that time to get up and apologize to Namine. He sat up and turned off his IPod then lazily walked towards her room, where he saw Xiruk standing, asking if she was there. He stopped in his tracks as the two went back and forth, and then tensed when he heard Namine's last answer._

"_So that's what we are, huh? Just two brother and sister nobodies created from the bond of two fools?"_

_Namine jumped at the sudden statement. It was laced in pain, regret, and a tinge of anger. She had to give him an honest answer._

"_Yes Roxas that is exactly what we are. Now get some rest, we'll be leaving to find classes soon." Namine responded, a little heartlessly. "I support you, I do, but…not like that. This is all new Roxas; can't we just leave it like that?"_

"_Yea, sure. Let's leave it how it is. I'm gonna find Ven; maybe he can help me find my classes." Roxas said nonchalantly. With that, the blonde keybearer threw back on his shirt and left, slamming the door behind him._

"_Joy…" he muttered, and went to find his older look alike._

_Back in the dorm, Xiruk looked in on Namine with a stern look on his face._

"_Gonna just let him go?"_

"_I have my reasons Xiruk. Now, mind closing my door? I'm tired."_

"_Sure Namine, rest well."_

_At this time, the halls were full of people. The weather was nice, and the long speech was over, giving the students free time for a while. Almost everyone was happy, so it was easy for a certain brunette to find our sour blonde._

And that blonde again had a sour look on his face, as he peered over at Namine's door. He could hear shuffling behind it at Namine found and put on another uniform. She again had to tie the difficult piece of fabric they dared call a tie and straighten out her skirt. She was still shaken up about the fact that her own weapon had tried to kill her. It must have been the remnants of Maleficent that had gone for the kill. It just confused her, why hadn't it succeeded? Was her salvation based on the fact that she had no heart? It would be quite ironic if that was the reason, Namine mused.

Meanwhile Roxas , still in the other room, was fumbling with his new mp3 player. He stood up and smirked, walking to his room as he remember why he got the damn thing in the first place…

"_Roxas! Roxas wait up!" yelled Sora, seeing his counterpart looking gloomy in the crowd. Sora and his gravity defying brown spikes ran towards Roxas, who had decided to stop for the brunette. "Hey man, you ok? You looked kinda wiped at the ceremony?"_

"_Yea just tired. Where were you?"_

"_Me? I was two rows ahead, but you and Nami-"_

"_Stop" Roxas cut in. Sora was shocked, but could immediately tell something had happened between the two blondes._

"_Wanna talk about it Roxas? Over some Sea Salt Ice cream?" Sora tempted. He knew Roxas couldn't resist the ice cream._

"_Fine fine, but where?"_

"_There IS a café in Crown that serves it. We are allowed to leave the grounds, so c'mon!" Sora responded with a cheesy smile on his face._

"_Alright, let me go tell the others, and grab my wallet." Roxas said, and jogged back to the dorm. Roxas made his stop quick; he ran in, yelled 'I'm gonna go hang out with Sora!' grabbed his wallet, and was out again before the other two noticed. He then opened the door and yelled "Cover for me!"_

_The streets of Crown were crowded with people. Shop owners stood outside their shops, trying to convince the masses. Most of their wares were just cheap trinkets anyways. Even with the summer heat and slightly uncomfortable sun, the boys ran to the quieter, less populated part of town, where all the real restaurants were. Even as they turned onto the street that the café was located, they could hear soft jazz music coming from the open doors. It was an instrumental, and even though neither of the boys knew the song, they couldn't stop from bobbing their heads. Sora's head looked like a dancing porcupine, a small smile on his face. As they entered and sat down, a woman with short black hair, and a large bang covering one eye walked out. She was wearing a deep green apron with the words "café 4 a.m." printed on the front. Roxas recognized her as the owner._

"_Welcome boys, to the renamed Café 4 a.m., how may I help you?"_

"_Café what now??" Sora asked. "Wasn't this place called Café Jazze just yesterday?"_

"_Don't you listen? It's been renamed to my liking. The former owner Pete finally gave up the rights. Went back to steamboats apparently." The owner explained. Sora went quiet. _

"_May we please have 2 orders of sea salt ice cream?"_

"_Sure, is there anything else?" the owner asked._

"_No thanks." They both said._

"_So Roxas, what's with the glum face?"_

"_Ah, I was hoping you'd forget. It's nothing…"_

"_Dude, I may be someone you don't like so much, but I can tell when you're lying."_

"_About that, sorry for before. I overreacted a bit."_

"_No problem, Kai lectured me about being too whiny." Sora admitted._

_As the boys waited for their ice cream to arrive, Roxas recounted the story. By the end Sora was sadly shaking his head._

"_Ok, so tell me what I did wrong" Roxas asked._

"_Two things bro, two things. First of all, 'This Night' is a break up song," Sora explained. Roxas laid his head on the table and an audible groan was heard from the bed of blonde spikes. "Second of all, Namine is probably confused about her feelings for you. That's what Kairi told me. Even if you couldn't see the signs, you should've played it cool."_

"_So not only did I go too fast, I sung her a BREAK UP SONG?!" Roxas yelled._

"_Yea, pretty much."_

"_Oh fu-" Roxas said, his words covered by the sound of the bell at the door sounding. The woman who took their order came back with two servings of ice cream. Roxas gave up and started to eat his ice cream. "You're paying by the way, Sora."_

"_I know, I know. So how are you gonna make it up to her? This won't just go away."_

"_That's just the thing; I don't know what to do. Do you think you could get Kairi to talk it out with her?" _

"_Yea, sure. I got it! We'll all hang out tonight, that'll give Kai the time she needs."_

_Roxas' eyes lit up for a second. He had confidence in Sora's plans._

"_Alright, let's go for it." Roxas replied. The two boys finished their ice cream and decided to head back. With the sun going down and class starting tomorrow, they knew that they'd be back out soon._

_As they walked back, Roxas stopped at the window of a flashy tech store. In the window, there was a display for a touch screen mp3 player by Samsung. The display had a few cool designs and the words "Samsung P2" at the bottom._

"_Hey, it's the P2. Namine's been looking for one of these."_

"_Really? So has Kairi, in that dark red." Sora said, pointing at the device at the bottom."_

"_Well, why don't we pick some up? I gotta gift wrap mine. Tomorrow is…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_C'mon!" Roxas said, pulling along Sora into the store. They had picked up four in total, 2 black ones, the wine red, and the white one. The boys got the black ones of course, but had a special engraving in the back. Sora's was a silver key and Roxas was the roman numerals XIII, also in silver. After the quick engraving, they put theirs away. No reason they could use theirs before the girls. A short while later, Roxas noticed that Sora was thinking deeply. Sora in deep thought could cause a car accident if not controlled._

"_Thinking about something Sora?"_

"_Hm? Yea, I feel like I'm forgetting something…"_

And indeed, Roxas smirked, he had forgotten something. Today, their first day of school, was also the day of Namine's and Roxas' "birth". Funny how the boys had gotten presents for the girls, yet had forgotten to get Roxas a cell phone. The blonde then grabbed his present for Namine and a set of Skull Candy buds for both of them, then went back in the living room to ask for Xiruk's number, so his cell phone wasn't completely useless. Xiruk however, was still in his own world. Whatever had him distracted must be important…

"_Xiruk and Riku!!"_

"_And their stupid iProds…" Roxas continued, using his name for the iPod touch. The two had forgotten about their Apple loyal friends, but didn't care. Sora followed Roxas to his dorm, knowing he would find everyone there._

_Meanwhile…_

"_What are we gonna do? Those two are probably at each other's throats" Kairi sighed. She was sitting next to Namine on the couch that Roxas had previously occupied. Everyone liked that couch for some reason… Xiruk and Riku sat on either side, iPod Touches in hand._

"_The moment you pulled that thing out, I know you were my Nobody," Riku smirked._

"_Are you shocked?" Xiruk asked, focused on the page he was reading on the net._

"_No, not really. I was in the darkness for so long…It's really no wonder." Xiruk looked up at Riku. They were sitting on the arms of the couch. Riku looked back at him and held his fist out over the talking girls. Xiruk glanced at the out held fist, then back at Riku, who had a small smile on his face. He then pounded the fist, which caught the girls attention. At least he wasn't running away from Riku. That is when Roxas, walked in, Sora behind him._

"_Hey guys." Sora stated with a wave. Everyone just stared as Roxas walked past, a bag held to his chest, to his room. After dropping the bag inside, he closed and locked his door._

"_Hey Sora, want something to drink?" Roxas asked as he rejoined the group._

"_Nah, no thanks." He responded. "Hey guys, why don't we all go out tonight? You know, celebrate our first semester here?"_

"_Roxas?" Namine asked, fearing a conflict between the boys._

"_Sounds cool to me. What about you Namine?"_

"_Sounds great. And you Kai?"_

"_I can't wait! Nami, me and you are gonna dance!" Kairi answered, obviously excited._

"_And we'll be the ones to keep you two off each other's throats." Xiruk and Riku chimed in._

"_Not needed" Roxas and Sora answered in a pissed tone._

_They all headed out after Roxas and Sora changed clothes. Roxas wore a pair of black jeans and a white button up with XIII on the back, and Sora wore a pair of blue jeans, a red button up, and black hoodie. Namine and Kairi wore their normal clothes, but Kairi traded in the short skirt for a pair of hip hugging jeans, along with Namine. Xiruk had on blue jeans and a black button up while Riku also had blue jeans with a black muscle shirt._

"_Oh look, there's no zipper fetish this time" Roxas joked at Sora._

"_Hey, gotta have places to keep all the things I win." Sora countered._

_They hit the Neon District, where all the nightlife was. Clubs ruled the area, and some all night eateries were spread out among them. Also, it looked like there was a huge party in the streets. Crowds of dancing people lined the place, and Roxas had a bad feeling. This many people was bound to lead to problems, and maybe some competition._

"Hey bag-o-laughs, why so quiet?" Roxas asked as he sat down the items he brought with him now on the coffee table.

"First of all, we shouldn't run into that problem anymore. Second of all, I was just thinking about yesterday, before we hit the streets.

"Ah, you mean before everything went wrong. I was doing the same actually," Roxas said, again looking towards Namine's door as it opened. Roxas immediately walked towards Namine to hold her. She looked so nervous, still shaking a bit, her hair a slight mess. The expression on her face made Roxas want to cry. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head in his shoulder. Her small hands moved down from his shoulders to the front of his shirt, clutching at it again. Roxas whispered sweet nothings in her ear as her sky blue colored eyes started to water. Xiruk stood up and readjusted his shirt and tie then cleared his throat.

"Come on guys, we really do have to go, classes started 10 minutes ago. As the boys pulled on their suit jackets, Roxas picked up his present and walked closer to Namine.

"Hey Nami, do you remember what today is?"

"How could I forget…it's been exactly 2 years since we were born…"

"Exactly, so I thought I'd get you this." Roxas whispered. He gave her the mp3 player and watched as her slight frown turned into an appreciative smile. Namine moved her hair behind her ear and turned on the mp3 player, to find that it already had her music on it. Roxas had thought ahead.

"Oh but Roxas, I didn't get you anything. It would be un-polite for me to take this,"

"Namine all you have to give me is a chance, and your love. Forget this Heartless bull, I know you have a heart." Roxas said, determined. All Namine could do was smile and hug him. They didn't need words. Looking over Namine's shoulder, Roxas noticed Xiruk. He just nodded and smiled. Once they got on their way, they saw that they weren't the only ones lost and late.

"By the way Xiruk, earlier you mentioned you wouldn't spaz out and laugh again. How do you know?"

"Because, Riku is finally happy again, openly. And I know why" Xiruk said, smirking. The two blondes knew Xiruk was keeping something from them. "His precious Selphie is now attending Sheridan Academy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey everyone, its Artist. Sorry this has taken so long. I sent this to my beta, and since she hasn't gotten back to me, I just decided to post it. Enjoy, and expect the next chapter soon. Thanksgiving break will give me the time needed to write. 


	6. Chapter 6: Satsuki

A/N 1: Sorry this is probably my shortest chapter, but most will be much longer. Plz Enjoy. Btw, the title comes from a Kagrra song. Visual Kei ftw.

* * *

_Two Across Chapter 6: Satsuki_

Roxas sat in the back row of the classroom on the left edge. The spiky blond had a pen in his hand, a notebook on his desk, and his head in the clouds. The windows were all slightly opened to let in the war sea breeze. It played with Roxas' shorter blond spikes as it entered the room.

Now Roxas usually would try and pay attention, if only to keep up with Namine. The blanket of blonde hair sitting to his right was his motivation. However, nothing could motivate Roxas to listen to a thief and a trickster. Ansem the Wise, better known as DiZ, was their History of the Worlds teacher. Roxas turned his azure eyes to his best friend, and smiled. Namine may hate the man, but she knew she had to pay attention. The eraser of her pink mechanical pencil played with her bottom lip as her bright blue eyes focused on the lecture being given. Roxas' eyes trailed from her eyes, to her lips again, slowly but adoringly making their way to her neck. He could see the faint marks that the black ooze had made when it attacked her, but besides that her plane and small neck only showed a slight blush, probably from the weather. Being a gentleman, Roxas forced his eyes to move past her bust and down her arm. He smiled again when he saw her fingers; two of them were intertwined with his. His gaze then refocused in the window, and Roxas was gone for the rest of the hour.

Namine did notice the darker blue orbs watching her, however she wasn't concerned. Namine could only blush as Roxas looked at her. She felt his glance at her neck, the marks. She was happy when they didn't follow her shirt, and she could only blissfully sigh inside when he noticed their hands. They had recently admitted their feelings, but Namine wasn't sure what was next. At the moment, both were content with just holding hands. Namine remembered when her hands were shaking as they first left the dorms. The incident had clearly shaken her up; she just hoped she wouldn't have a chemistry class. Roxas and Xiruk walked out of the dorm with her, flanking her as they noticed others rushing around and looking at them. They were the only group not running around, and that is enough to attract attention. Roxas, noticing his trembling friend weaved his hand into hers. He relished the feeling of her soft, warm hands intertwined with his larger, colder ones.

"I thought you were trying to stop the shivering, Mr. Freeze," Namine joked. Roxas only smiled as his friend finally cracked a joke. It meant that she had relaxed. Xiruk, their taller, dark haired friend put his arm around Namine's shoulders in defense. She silently thanked him. Together they all walked into the sunlit room, where a certain dirty blond wise man was taking attendance. He had blue eyes that showed a wealth of knowledge, and had the air of a professor. DiZ marked them late and told them to take a seat. They went to the back of the room, no questions asked. Xiruk then decided to ignore the lesson and listen to music. Namine took notes, and of course, Roxas drifted off. Namine was happy that her friends were there to support her, even if they were distracted.

Roxas sat there, lulled to sleep by Ansem's monotone voice combined with the feeling of the breeze and the sun coming from the window. The blond dreamt of the beach, its warm waters caressing his party submerged body. The sun was beating down on him from overhead, and the humidity was low. Roxas had forgotten to breathe when he noticed a pale platinum blond female with slight but cute curves enter the waters. Her white bikini stuck to her like a second skin as she waded closer to him.

"Roxas…Roxas…"

"Namine?"

"Roxas, get up."

"Why, I'm in the water, and it feels good." Roxas then heard a soft giggle.

"No you dummy, class is over."

Well, that was enough to kill the mood. Roxas then realized that he'd been dreaming and got up to follow his friends. His moves were sluggish as he meandered down the stairs leading to the front of the room.

"Mister Roxas," Ansem the Wise stated, "I would prefer if you stayed awake in my classes more often."

"Yes…sir," Roxas reluctantly replied. Rolling his azure eyes, he walked out of the room and followed his friends to their next class, which of course was Math with Leon. Roxas remembered Leon from Sora's memories and thought that the gun-blade wielder wouldn't be that bad. An hour later, his thoughts were proved right, as long as he stayed awake. As they moved from one class to another, Namine rarely let go of Roxas' hand and he was thankful for that.

Later, as the trio was on their way to art, they crossed an older part of the castle. This part of the seemingly ancient yet new castle lacked a stone roof; instead it was made with glass. The trio sighed in contentment as the warm light blessed their forms. Roxas looked down at Namine as she hummed in happiness. He was so happy that his best friend was feeling better. Roxas stopped moving, and with thinking, embraced the blond witch. With a small "eep" she was pulled into his arms. She instantly blushed at the feeling of her body against his, the strong arms wrapped around her. Namine instantly felt small, yet safe. She felt the point of his chin on her head and heard him inhale.

'Does he like my scent?!' Namine thought in surprise.

"Strawberries, Namine?"

The witch in question then did something so un-Namine that Roxas grinned inwardly; she squealed.

"Okay lovebirds, I think it can wait till after classes," Xiruk butted in. He really didn't want to be late to the one class he actually didn't mind. The two blonds reluctantly broke apart when they heard more footsteps. The trio of nobodies turned around to see a trio of Seniors approach.

"Roxas, hey."

"Ventus!" Roxas exclaimed. The aforementioned Senior drew his keyblade. The trio of sophomores tensed instantly and Roxas drew the _NeverWas_. Xiruk followed him with _Way to Dusk_. The Seniors were mildly surprised to see that Namine just moved behind the boys.

"Has the 'white witch' lost her weapon? Or did she never find it in the first place?" Aqua asked. She summed _Blue Tempest_ as Terra summoned _Crusade_. Namine stayed behind her friends, a look of anger in her eyes as she remembered the nightmare from earlier that day.

"The _White Rose_ has yet to blossom. That is a big problem." Roxas could only clutch the _Never Was_ in anger as the three approached. However, Xiruk relaxed.

"My Masters, is there a reason you've drawn your blades?" the tall Nobody asked. Roxas and Namine were shocked at how he addressed the Seniors.

"Yes there is actually. King Mickey has appointed us as your Masters, all three of you," Terra answered. "Ven, you work with Roxas and the _Two Across_. Aqua, take Namine and unlock the _White Rose_. I'll take Xiruk and play a little game of catch up."

Terra's partners nodded at the orders and grabbed the arm of their chosen apprentice. As Ventus grabbed Roxas, the young apprentice could feel the blood in his arm start to freeze. Namine was quickly ushered into a different room without resistance. Terra and Xiruk stood there with their keyblades drawn, ready to spar.

"Roxas, welcome to Lost Rivers." The duo entered a room with a high vaulted ceiling. The floor was solid, but water seemed to flow under it. The water shone through the clear floor, illuminating the entire room. Farther in the room stood a platform and on that platform laid a keyblade. Its neck was silver and at the top it was bent like an upside down A. From that shape, the head formed a crescent shade head with four spikes, two black and two silver, were protruding from the head. The Guard of the blade was black and the handle was checkered black and silver. At the top of the handle was the Organization's symbol. The keychain was also silver, and had Roxas' personal symbol as the ornament.

"The _Two Across_ is right over there. Question is, can you get past me and touch it?" Ven challenged. The blonde master stood in the middle between Roxas and his true keyblade. His eyes again showed that Ven meant business. They were hard and cold and the area around him started to grow cold. Ventus' gaze was enough to plant fear in Roxas. Tired of waiting for his apprentice to strike, Ven charged ahead with blinding speed. Roxas barely had enough time to block before he was plowed into a wall. Kicking Ven in retaliation, Roxas freed himself from the wall and the two boys clashed. The dance of bodies and clash of metal upon metal consumed the room for the next thirty minutes. The two struck with supreme skill and speed, and while Ven had the clear advantage, Roxas was far from weak. They parried blows from each other with a grace only seen by dancers, incorporating a kick or elbow smash to mix things up. They did not pay attention to their surroundings only focused on each other, as Roxas grew accustomed to the rate at which the battle was proceeding. Roxas's proximity to the _Two Across_ wavered like a match of tug-a-war. Finally the younger blond slipped into a form of fighting that he hadn't used in a while, the style of the Thirteenth. A keyblade of pure light, a poor substitute for a real keyblade but enough to accommodate the circumstances, appeared in Roxas' left hand. Roxas slipped back into his duel-wielding style of fighting like a second skin. With this advantage and a shot of adrenaline, Roxas preformed a complex set of melee attacks with his two keyblades, keeping up an intense tempo of blocks and parries along with hard hitting attacks.

After another successful melee, Roxas slid under Ven kicked him in the air. Ventus shot spikes of ice down at Roxas, but the blonde again kicked off and slid, spinning off the leverage he created and twirled the keyblade of pure light in his hand, blocking the projectiles. Dashing towards the podium Roxas managed a light touch of the _Two Across_ before being sent flying by Ventus. The _NeverWas_ flew out of his hand and the light blade disappeared. Getting up before Ven could strike again, Roxas held out his right hand and the _Two Across_ came to him, then while parrying Ven's strike, he held out his left hand and summoned the _NeverWas_ from its place across the floor.

Knowing his task was complete, Ventus stopped his attack and breathed deeply, letting the adrenaline slowly seep out of his system. The frostiness of his gaze dissipated and returned to their normal cloudy appearance.

"Congratulations Roxas, the _Two Across_ is yours, on one condition," the frosty Master said sternly. He watched Roxas tense up.

"And that is?"

"You'll remain as my apprentice until you can become the Thirteenth at will."

"The Thirteenth? But I'm always the Thirteenth." Roxas answered. Ventus shook his head in disagreement.

"You don't get it. When you summoned the second keyblade, you embraced the part of you that you've kept hidden, the part that Xemnas originally brought out when he found you, along with embracing the _Two Across_. Now you just have to wake that side up, and be able to become him at will. You aren't able to do that yet, unless under pressure. That must change, and _I_ will be the one to make you change, understand?"

"You really know how to bring the Thirteenth out of me?"

"Oh yes, I do. In one week we'll meet here again and continue our training. But for now, we need to go, your friends are waiting, and I think Namine unlocked the _White Rose_." At Roxas questioning gaze, Ventus answered "It's her true Nobody weapon. A pure white katana if I'm not mistaken. The guard is shaped like a flower in bloom and I think with her powers, she'll be able to control some enemy forces. You'll see sooner or later, hopefully later. Neither of you are ready." Ventus finished with a grin. He had completely calmed and now had his usual laid-back attitude. Ruffling Roxas's shorter spikes, they both left the Lost Rivers and entered the bright hall they left before. Namine and Xiruk sat with their masters, discussing the training they were going to do, as well as parts of the school they had yet to see. The four others welcomed the spiky blonds and when they sat down, Namine sat very close to Roxas, her usual confidence returned now that she wasn't helpless. They shared a brief look before rejoining the conversation. There they all stayed until the period ended.

They had wandered the halls until they found the cafeteria. The Seniors left them and joined their fellow year mates. Xiruk and the others scanned the lunchroom before they found Sora and friends. Roxas also saw Axel and gave him a nod before joining his friends at Sora's table. The cafeteria was loud and one wall was dedicated to full sized windows with an amazing view. In pairs, everyone went to the food lines and grabbed something to eat. Roxas got a ham and salami sandwich while Namine got a salad. Xiruk picked up a burger while Kairi picked up an order of pasta. Finally Sora got pizza while Riku got grilled chicken. They all sat and made polite conversation, cracking jokes about Roxas's shorter spikes and his relationship with Namine. Neither blushed about it, yet seemed overly happy. Riku then heard his name called out, and saw a brunette with green eyes and tanned skin running towards them. She was wearing Sheridan's uniform and carrying a bag lunch.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey Selphie" they all chorused. The Nobodies didn't know Selphie personally, but remembered her from their other half's memories, and Riku's wide grin only supported those thoughts. Xiruk looked at him with a raised eyebrow. _So this is the to make Riku happy. She really doesn't seem like his type…_

"So Riku, are these your new friends?"

"Uh, yea, meet Sora's cousin Roxas, Kairi's cousin Namine, and my long lost twin Xiruk," He responded. Everyone raised their eyebrows at the blatant lie and gave the older teen a significant look. Riku hadn't told Selphie a damned thing about their adventures.

"So why haven't I met you all before?"

"Uh, I guess you never got the chance? We're not from the Isles. Namine and I are from Twilight Town, and Xiruk is from Hollow Bastion." Roxas answered, supporting Riku's lie while giving him a look that said "_you've got some explaining to do_."

"Oh wow, I've never heard of those places," Selphie said innocently. The Nobodies rolled their eyes, while Kairi shot Riku a glare. He grinned sheepishly in response to their looks. Selphie sat down next to Riku and they had their own private conversation as the others talked together. Roxas eyed Namine's salad a couple times. Along with iceberg lettuce, it had sliced grapes, tomato, cheese, and carrots.

"Want a bite, Roxas?" Namine asked her friend. He nodded eagerly, ignoring the sandwich he had bought earlier. Namine fed him a bite off her fork, and grinned at the look on his face. HE loved the taste of the cold grapes and lettuce along with the raspberry vinaigrette. Licking his lips, Roxas thanked Namine and offered a bite of his sandwich. She declined, saying she had sworn off meat for now. Xiruk mumbled a dirty comment about Roxas, Namine, and meat, and earned himself a punch in the shoulder from both blond Nobodies. Selphie then redirected her attention to the Nobodies, and the felt that trouble was coming.

"So why do those freaks keep looking at you guys?"

"_Freaks?"_ Namine asked, and Selphie pointed over their shoulder. Roxas noticed Axel and Demyx trying to get their attention. Roxas smiled, Selphie shivered.

"I swear, they're like wanna-be Goths." Selphie muttered, disgusted. Unfortunately, that was the last straw for everyone. Roxas immediately stood up.

"I'll have you know that they are our friends, and they are NOT wanna be Goths, you preppy wench."

"Yes they are! Oh wait, the "I-don't-have-a-heart" thing, that's _emo_ right?" Selphie corrected herself. The other two Nobodies along with Sora and Kairi stood up, as they all tried to hold Roxas back from doing something he'd later regret.

"Riku, I advise that you tell her about what we've been up to" Sora said seriously with a look that nobody ever thought they'd see on his face. He was deeply insulted. They all left the table, deeply insulted and angered by Selphie's stereotypical comments. The Nobodies when to the Organization's table while Sora and Kairi went to sit with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Riku sighed in defeat.

"Selph, we need to talk."

End Ch. 6

* * *

A/N: Sooo? What do you guys think? I'm thinking about keeping Selphie, relatively this way, just not as…bitchy. I initially was going to wait to give Roxas the Two Across, but I figured I've waited long enough. Just don't expect him to automatically be all powerful. What's a good weapon if you can't wield it right? Also sorry about the long wait. I've been 10 kinds of busy, and I was waiting on my beta, but she lost her computer, and I couldn't contact her. She's still my friend, but no longer my beta. If you know who you are, I just wanted to say "you ROCK SO HARDCORE! See you on G." Also, I wish I knew what Ven's, Terra's and Aqua's real keyblades were called. I've only recently discovered Ven's full name. I can't wait until Birth By Sleep and 358/2 Days come out. Well, for now, I'm done, so please comment! A "add to favorites or story/author alert would be nice too…

ArtistBlue


End file.
